Kill Your Heroes
by creamsicIe
Summary: theres no need to save her. she will save herself first, above all else
1. To Be a Hero

[Kill Your Heroes]

Dismissal of the early alarm five times just brought on ten more. One from the clock, the phone, and the laptop in the living room. Every morning Rinko Hinata did this, awake for an hour before the alarm but there to shut it off. Every day she failed.

Rin walked into her favourite convenience store before heading off to school. It was part of her ritual, since she got up at six. She woke when the sun rose, and unfortunately the summer became her year round habit.

Her routine was just habit, but it was strict. She'd check the mirror to see if she'd gotten any thinner-- dreaming of being the models in the magazines and scowl when nothing had changed. It wasn't like she did any working out, only dieting... when she felt like it. She'd take a shower, cower at her dark circles once the warm steam had woken her, then get dressed. She'd cover it all up with her school uniform, messy sneakers, and a hood to cover her hair and face because letting people see her... well, it was detestable.

To others, that sounded the furthest from a character who wanted to be a hero.

She didn't deny her genes as bad looking, having icy blue eyes and fair skin girls envied. Her lashes were dark and her cheeks a little chubby. And her knotty waves rested in the hood, though it reached her back and was often tied back. But she looked to much like someone she loathed, and she didn't like to be reminded of it. Or remind anyone else. Not to mention, despite the fact that pretty was a way to describe herself, like most people with good looks she couldn't shake the feeling of just not being up to standards everyday.

She took toast and her bag, and she was ready.

The convenience store. Magazines, free cable news by watching the tv above the till. Sometimes free coffee if the right clerk was there. Home was lonely, so she was glad when the men who came to buy cigarettes and their kid a slushie would talk to her. Usually didn't happen so early in the morning, but she didn't mind.

She browsed the magazines and mangas, her eyes brushing over the shounen. She picked up one, clearly being based of All Might, but alternatively named Full Strength. The Symbol of Peace, the number one hero of Rin's time. While she thought he was a little too much, being boisterous and flashy, all muscle and a constant grin, having just a bit of his over-bearing spirit wouldn't be that bad. Not when she wanted to become a hero as well.

The U.A. Shiketsu may be closer but the U.A. was her destination. Because the best of the best popped out of there like golden trophies, the U.A. was regarded with the best heroics course, for the best. Best was a lot, but if she was going to make it to hero at all she would need the best.

"Police report that the criminal attacking Tatooine district this morning has been apprehended," The TV said behind her, "Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady, a new pro-hero, were there but Mt. Lady was the one to turn him in."

"A new hero, eh?" The woman at the cashier grinned at Rin. She was nice, though annoyed that even though she'd told Rin many times to remove her hood in the store, it was the one request always denied. At least she knew exactly who would walk in with a hood every morning. Her name was Rika, a single mom but she managed. She had one little girl named Sakura, who just attended the daycare across the street. That's as much as Rin considered acquaintances. "She's got nice legs. You might grow in yours if you do some running too."

You mean her ass, Inner Rin mentally replied. She sighed, putting the manga back, then headed out. Mt. Lady... her quirk was probably gigantification or something. It wasn't that much extra power, if Rin thought about it. It could be a nuisance, if only she could triple her strength and not her size that would be better.

There was no denying her own quirk was strong, but having it was carrying a burden she shouldn't have ever been involved in. Well, her history didn't matter. She wanted to be a hero-- rather for her history not to matter to anyone else, she needed to be a hero. It was the only thing she believed she could do.

The train station was her next destination, rapping her fingers against the sling of her backpack. She idly scrolled through her phone at the station, waiting for the train to come. Once the lights were making it's way into her vision, she looked up.

And a woman crashed into her.

Rin looked down at the fallen woman, recognizing her as the regular cashier at the convenience store struggling to get up again. She offered a hand with her lips pressed in a thin line, concern showing on her face but no light to reveal it. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"My daughter! Help, the police haven't come yet, she's stuck under ruble from the crash--"

"What crash?" Rin asked. She was only there a few minutes ago, what could have happened?

"A villain broke in, by destroying the building! My daughter fell from the second floor, and she's trapped! I can't get her out!"

Rin glanced at the train coming, people ready to board. No one bothered to listen. so it seemed like Rin was the only one listening, to her dismay. She wasn't good on the helping people out aspect of heroing.

"Guess I'm cutting class," Rin said, running back through the sea of people, to the convenience store.

She saw the two story building in shambles. A reckless theft from an idiot with a quirk, clearly. How'd he even find the till in this attack? And why weren't the police here? Maybe because of the Tatooine attack, but that wasn't so serious but there was probably damage blocked roads.

She ran faster, digging through dirt, "Hey, Sakura-chan! Sakura!"

A hand poked out, waving desperately as she sobbed under the refrigerators that held all the drinks. Definitely not something Rin could lift.

"I'll get you out," Rin said calmly, cracking her knuckles. She could sweep up the refrigerators, or maybe the girl too in the same motion. Whatever, she just needed to get the child out safely. She mingled her fingers in the air for a moment, raised above her head as she got a feel for how heavy the fridges were, calculating just how much wind it would require to be swept up.

She made her choice, swing her arms full circle as a swirling gust of wind lifted the refrigerators. She kept it high above within a small swirl, looking around for a better place to put it and place it behind her. She leaped down into the hole, looking at the toddler in tears. Presenting a thin smile, she wiped Sakura's tears before lifting the girl up and climbing out of the hole.

The police car was just rolling up now, and the Rika arriving in a stumble. Rin noted that Rika had an injury on her leg, clearly bleeding as an officer caught her. Sakura seemed bruised a bit, but not bleeding, only clinging to Rin in fear.

She handed over Sakura to Rika with a smile, before turning to the police, "She says the theft got away."

The officer nodded, "We'll catch hi-- watch out! He's behind you!"

A dark shadow loomed over Rin, blocking the sun as she turned around to come face to face with a man resembling a huge gorilla. He held a sling bag full of money and an angry look as he shook off the rubble. He really was an idiot, going in like that to a store?! He's gotta be kidding...

Rin growled, "We don't usually have crime in this neighbourhood, it's unlucky cause no agencies are here. Do we really have time to wait for heroes, or can we catch him here?"

""We"? No need to get yourself involved, it's not within regulations," the officer said, shaking his head as the man slowly began to approach.

"Well, I'll be needing a car, and you won't be needing to challenge me," the man-gorilla said.

Nothing came from Rin's mouth, not notably afraid-- she was nervous and she wanted to be anywhere but here. Instinctively she shut her eyes, wishing she were somewhere far away, almost wishing she didn't come but that'd would have proved her a coward. A coward was far from her ideals. A hero should come save them, then Rin would back down without being a wuss, right?

But there wasn't a hero. There was only Rin.

Her shoulders relaxed. Opening her eyes she pointed at the bag with a remark, "Well, the money you're carrying belongs to someone else." Her other hand was lifting rubble discreetly with the use of wind.

The man's expression hardened, and he was ready to about stomp her down for the comment. She flung her other hand backwards, using a gust of wind to quickly evade. She leaped over rubble with another swing as she brought him over to the already damaged store, aware of Rika, Sakura, and the one officer. She dropped down the rain of rocks once she was at a safe distance, letting them all hit the man.

He only shook it off. Of course, he survived a two story building falling on his head, a couple rocks wouldn't hurt him.

Rin propelled herself upward using her wind, to avoid another swing and dropped onto the mans shoulders. She was shook off easily, due to her lack of strength and only avoided a face plant by blowing a whoosh of air for her to land upwards. She dodged a swing, ducking and rolling over rubble to avoid attacks as rocks flew through the air. She avoided lifting her feet off the ground, pulling back flying rocks aimed at Rika, Sakura, and the officer, with gusts of wind and sending them back at the villain. She still couldn't get enough frictions for so much as a small zap of static. And rocks were like pebbles to this giant. Annoying, but not trifling.

"Stand back," a man ordered, one she recognized as Death Arms. She did as told, sending herself from the grasp of the next swing. She was glad her hood hid the sweat from her nerves and strong use of her quirk. She grabbed at her chest, taking random ragged breaths, her lungs beginning to be unable to take such fluctuations and control in the air, she wasn't used to enough fighting yet to control her intake, and she began to hiccup. It'd be fine later, but now it was annoying and it hurt. Her endurance was terrible, perhaps exercise would do better for her.

Death Arms punched at the gorilla man, but the villain was completely unfazed, pushing back at Death Arms.

"His quirk! I think it's shock absorption," Rin warned. She looked at Death Arms' gear around his wrists, and was sparked with an idea but he legs refused to move. She wasn't a pro, he could handle himself. Death Arms had ordered her to stay back, and that's not the kind of thing you want to ignore. But the longer she thought about it, the more she thought she could do something the less her body listened.

She ran, ignoring his cries for her to stay back as he was beginning to be backed into a corner. She knew well already that his quirk was nothing useful, however his costume was. She swiped her hand across the metal, feeling the electrons transfer in a short shock. That was enough for her to get going, the rest would gather soon enough.

A punch was coming straight at her, and she failed to notice the preemptive strike. She was only able to look up in time and cover her face as she was knocked down to the ground. She struggled to hold the hand from crushing her, until suddenly she remembered.

"I've got something up my sleeve too!" She declared.

The electrons gathered in her finger tips as she held the villain's hand from crushing her, and there was a crackle and a pop before electricity enveloped them, then began to course through the veins of the villain. She electrified him until he was at a point of unconsciousness.

She stood with the help of Death Arms, placing a hand to her chest as she panted. Her heart was racing as her nerves had taken over, and her legs seemed to now be under her control. She restarted her heartbeat with a short shock, the rest of the electrons grounding. She breathed a sigh of relief, staring at her shaking knees.

"What were you doing? You're a student, you shouldn't have gotten involved!" Death Arms lectured.

"I-- he was going to hurt them, I saw no alternative so I... and then the--my legs were moving on their own... I-I'm sorry, I should have listened to what you said," Rin apologized, bowing. "But no one got hurt, right?"

"Hinata Rinko. You do know without explicit orders that it's considered a crime have used you quirk? There are consequences, but we'll avoid that by saying it was Death Arms take," The officer read out to the young girl. She was stuck in his office now, as soon as he realized she belonged in school. The girl hooded with her legs kicking back and forth and fingers in a nervous knot in her skirt.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

The officer paid no mind to her nervous mannerisms, only looking at the paper. "Your quirk is 'Storm'. Explain that to me."

"I can manipulate lightning, wind, and sort of water but in very small, projectile forms. And at that, only if there's a source of water near me. Air is everywhere, I can manipulate it like breathing, or by breathing. Lightning from enough friction motion, electrons, a spark, and I just get going and can keep at it, you know..." She trailed off, looking in the eyes of the officer who had already heard enough with the first few words.

"Your parents must have had some neat quirks to end up with a freak power like that," the officer admitted, starring down through his parental-like rectangle glasses. "You want to be a hero?"

"Yes," Rin replied, sparkling when she'd been caught red handed.

"How about I recommend you to the U.A.?"

Her head flung up, "I would love that, more than anything in the world!"


	2. Routine and Fathers

_**[Kill Your Heroes]**_

Rin started looking at hero magazines, rather than the fashion. Fashion didn't matter, all she wore were hoods and clothes to obscure her body. She had ten months before U.A. If she got in through recommendations, and it was going to take more than her quirk. Ten months before an entrance exam that would no doubt be testing core skill, rather than the bulk presented to those without recommendations. She noted her heavy reliance on her quirk to move her around in the first place, which was not a good thing. That would have to be worked upon. If she was stronger too, she'd have stronger control over things like the wind, her electricity, and when it came to it, water too.

So she started to admire the hero's who were more toned, and strong. Not All Might hunk, but people with control. She started to train, not doing anything like ancient martial arts but picked up boxing, which fixed her evasion quite a bit.

She started to eat properly, instead of dainty meals and being sworn off dairy and gluten. Didn't go so well for her stomach, throwing her into shock. She fixed that by consulting a clinic.

Runs became a practice, as Rika suggested. And her legs looked better than when she was on her random diets. She liked her motivation.

When she wasn't at home eating chocolate over her homework. No matter how strict she tried to be... she couldn't help but eat an entire bar at least three or more times a week. The convenience store- which was repaired- was a little too close.

She'd tried to learn to manipulate the friction from anywhere but her hand, learning to extract her electrons from somewhere else other than her body. This resulted in frying her TV cables, and a big hole in her wallet. She got money once a month from her parents, they'd send it to her through a series of people and accounts to avoid tracing their identity, or letting Rin know how they acquired it. She didn't ask, she couldn't complain as they were letting her pursue education at the U.A.

And then the day came where she was set for an exam that those with official recommendations took. The written part was out of the blue, but she passed it because of her dedication in ingesting all knowledge she could for ten months. Then it was a race course, four kilometers and all you had to do was make it through obstacles. She didn't take note of the day events, moving through six phases of giddiness (pre-exam "I'm here!", "I know this answer!", "I passed!", "A race! I'm good at those!", " _I'm good at this_!", "I did well!") save for the few people who tried to talk to her and she awkwardly denied any praise. She managed third in the race.

She waited a week. She waited, trained, weighted, ate, studied, and waited. She was just hoping for the letter.

It came, and she nearly pounced on the mailman outside her apartment. She tore apart the letter in the light above the stove, beaming as bright as the glimmering pot with a boiling egg in it.

She nearly dropped the pre-recorded hologram into the pot, saving it with a gust of wind but her egg hit the wall, while the hologram clattered to the counter and began to light up. Since the wall cracked the egg, she began to peel it while watching the hologram.

It was Midnight, one of the female teachers at the U.A. Wearing a skin tight outfit with garters, her glasses on her head and her black hair curled to perfection.

"Hello, Hinata Rinko. Your performance during our practical exam was just as we hoped, after the police reports. We also reviewed your school reports and so... we accept the recommendations and will allow you into our school. By the way... your style and the way you move... it's just so cute and full of youth!"

The hologram shut off, leaving the silence to be filled with Rin choking on her egg in strange glee. She coughed it out, pumping her fist with a short, "Yeah!" 

Her first day started with her routine, minus the mirror gazing before her hood made it on to her head. She submitted her costume idea the week before, which took many nights to draw since she was so shaky about it. She wouldn't get it now, but it didn't stop her from being excited.

It had been a while, since she'd been so happy for weeks on end. Now the day was here. She had her hood, her uniform, and was assigned to class 1-A. She stood before the large door, remarking how large it was for no apparent reason. Then she stepped in to a mostly empty classroom, not having been filled up yet. She checked the clock in the back and realized she was early, as she had planned, but a little earlier than expected.

She chose a seat in the back, part of habit for avoid direct looks. She took out one of her manga, beginning to read as the class began to fill up. Some boy sat on her left, and her eyes wandered over to look at him. He had hair color split between right and red, and eye color split between brown and blue. And his blue eye, around it he was burned. Though she didn't pay much mind to that, just wondered if it was all natural. He looked like a main character, unlike herself.

She looked over beside him at a girl with a lot of dark hair swept up into a ponytail. There was not much else striking features to her, she had regular brown eyes and a cute face. Most girls she ever saw had cute faces, it wasn't anything new.

She eyed the group clustering at the front door, made of a boy with curly green hair, big green eyes, and freckles. A little plain looking, but eyes don't come that big unless you're clearly meant to be younger or a main focus. He was joined by a girl with brown eyes and bobbed brown hair, with very rosy cheeks, and a taller, very muscular boy with clean cut hair, rectangle glasses, and thin eyebrows. He seemed so robotic it was frightening.

But something else also was, as they were all staring at a man in the doorway with faces of slight-disgust and surprise. The man there had scruffy black hair and a thin scarf layering his shoulders. He had stubble and his eyes looked like he was just asking for death... He looked at worn out as Rin did when she was training.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota," The gruffly man said. He was carrying a yellow sleeping bag, and pulled what looked like the P.E. uniform out. "I know this is sudden, but please put this on and go outside."

The students did as told, of course with Rin keeping her hoodie over her head. She avoided even talking to the girls in the locker room, feeling as nervous as she did in middle school all over again.

"Won't you be a little hot from that hoodie?" A girl piped up behind Rin.

She turned around, seeing the brunette that had been in the doorway earlier. "No," She said, "I'll be fine, I prefer it this way."

"Really? You must be brave, looking super cool like that," The girl said. "My name is Uraraka Ochaco."

"Hinata Rinko," Rin replied, "Yoroshiku, Uraraka-san."

"Let's do our best! Whatever we're doing," Uraraka said.

Rin couldn't quite catch on to her optimism, "... Yeah," She agreed.

She walked outside with the girl, putting her hands into her hoodie pockets as she gathered with the class outside at a pitch site.

"This is Midoriya-san, and Iida-san," Uraraka introduced.

"Yoroshiku. I'm Hinata Rinko," Rin blatantly added. Midoriya was the green haired one from earlier, and Iida the robotic body-builder boy.

"You got in from recommendations, I see. I didn't see you at the practical exam," Iida said.

"Yes," Rin replied. "I come from Shiga Prefectual. It's nothing special."

"I see, you are not local either. Good job," Iida congratulated. "I look forward to class with you."

Rin awkwardly shifted her hands out of her pockets. "You're very earnest," she admitted. "I'm surprised someone like you was not recommended."

"We're doing a quirk assessment test," Aizawa interrupted.

All the students repeated back in surprise. No orientation? Names? Getting to know each other? All out the door.

Rin liked it already.

Aizawa told them they had no time for leisurely events like that, like you'd figure. He explained it like a fitness test that you'd usually take in junior high, but this time you were allowed to use your quirks that way it was easier to assess true ability. He ordered a boy with spiky blonde hair- like he'd survived a bomb incident or severe electrification- to come into the pitch circle and handed him a ball. His name was Bakugo Katsuki, and Rin couldn't help but think he was the cockiest bastard she'd ever met. But he'd finished at the top, so there must be a bit to back that up.

Bakugo chucked it, a blast of fire trailing behind it. Fire or explosion? Not much difference... he did say die in an aggressive way though, Rin noted, and to a ball at that. So not a guy she wanted to deal with.

Seven hundred and five metres.

"I'm not athletic at all, so this will be a challenge," Rin admitted. Well, she just wasn't. She trained, but it wasn't like she enjoyed it she just thought it was necessary.

Then they were told that whoever came last out of all eight tests would be expelled.

Now the real challenge began. Go beyond. Plus Ultra.

The first test was a fifty metre dash. Running, what made Rin's legs look good but she dreaded it. At least she was strict about keeping in shape, but she'd never actually sprinted. She was lucky it involved quirks, because she could easily. She stood next to a boy with spiky red hair, not caring to ask for his name as he ran regularly. She, on the other hand, flicked her fingers for a fast whirlwind to push her past the line. Four seconds, on the mark.

The next was a grip test, which wasn't anything she could help with her quirk. A 23.9 for her. She wasn't all that strong still, so she scratched the back of her head. She should find something she liked, after all, to make her stronger...

Standing long jump. She just propelled herself and ended up past the sand pit.

Side steps were not in her favour, but she didn't mind that.

And then they were back to the pitch. Eight hundred metres, by letting a gale sweep it away until it was out of her control. She sighed, going back to the waiting group.

Then there was Midoriya. She couldn't tell anything from his nervous gulp before making his mind up. His hand began to light up, and he threw the ball with as much power as possible, and at the same time none of his power at all. His quirk completely disappeared.

Rin's eyes traced over to Aizawa-sensei, her mouth quivering in surprise. Eraser Head, in this place of all... His hair was standing up wildly, goggles hidden under his scruffy scarves with were not swirling above him. Makes sense for an undercover and hidden profile type of hero to have looked so harmless.

"I erased your quirk," Aizawa told Midoriya, his eyes a bright and terrifying red. "The entrance exam was not rational enough, since they let in a kid like you. From what I can tell, you can't even control your own quirk. Do you want to hurt yourself so someone can save you?"

"That's not my intention," Midoriya replied, to be grappled by the scruffy, thin scarf.

"Whatever your intention, that's what those around you will be forced to do," Aizawa warned. "In the past, there was an overly oppressive and passionate hero who saved over one thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same valor, you'll be beaten before you can save one person. With your power, you can't become a hero."

Rin traced her eyes back to Midoriya, who struggled to find words, or prove his resolve.

Then he made up his mind with a hard look, taking his second turn in the ball throw. And he threw just as hard as the first time, the ball rocketing through the air. Whatever his power, or his quirk, was, it was pretty great even if it _did_ hurt him. Clearly, his index finger was broken from whatever move he pulled off but Rin couldn't help but admire him.

He walked back over to Iida and Uraraka, who she'd naturally flocked to. So she had to tell him.

"Hey, Midoriya-san. You're really cool," She said with a thumbs up.

The next were sit-ups, toe touches, and the a long distance which she couldn't help much but regulate the air through her lungs by used of her quirk, just so she wouldn't feel winded. Whatever she happened to be, she just couldn't be last and that was good for her.

Aizawa displayed the results of their fitness. Rin glanced over at one side, seeing the eleven through twenty and her name not among them. If it weren't for her convenient quirk, she'd have been dead last so she liked the U.A. a whole bunch now. But being dependent on her quirk was nothing to be proud of.

"Also, I was bluffing about the expulsion. It was all to being out your best performances," Aizawa grinned at his joke.

Rin paused, turning away as she headed back to the change room again. "Liar," she muttered.

Classes were like normal, with short orientations following until the end of the day. Rin dawdled around the school, coming back to 1-A to ensure she hadn't forgetting anything, then she headed back.

She decided to walk— the prison compound being closer to the U.A. in case of emergency, so it was easy access. Though of course, if there was ever a mass prison break the students would also be in danger.

She checked in with a lady inside her office, cut off from touch by clear plastic. She pulled off her hoodie, waving sheepishly. She was regularly here. "I hope it's not passed visiting hours. I just came from school," Rin said. "I'm here to see Tempest. Or Sayaka Akito, since he can't really be a villain here anymore."

"You're fine, you can go over to the telephone booth," The lady pointed so Rin headed there, knowing the place well.

She strolled over, waiting for the police officers to usher in a man in a straight jacket and a muzzle. It wasn't even enough to keep him down, no way, there was nothing that could hold Tempest in its place but a death sentence, but he was not worthy of that, nor did he cause enough trouble to ever get there. His hair was long and white, not because of old age but because of a permanent damage from his own, powerful, and feared quirk of wind and lightning. Swift.

He was a brute, large with muscle that hadn't even began to degrade since he arrived four years prior for a lifetime sentence. They still could not wear him down, and he had learned to yearn for things of the outside world again, which he wouldn't have had he been his younger, troubled self.

His yearnings were one thing: Rin. His hard look, the stormy blue eyes— an instant homicide if looks could kill— immediately softened to the tender and care of a father looking after his first born in a lonely world.

He was not unreasonable, so they complied to remove his straight jacket and muzzle so he could sit normally on the other side of the booth, opposite of Rin. Before even picking up the phone, he placed his hand on the glass, and in response a hand half his size and a quarter of his strength reached the glass and imprinted itself in the line of its own.

Rin looked with eyes of pity, disappointment, but mostly compassion and loneliness at her father. She loathed that there was such negativeness when she saw her eyes reflected against his own, but she could not help it. Even if he wasn't a villain to her, the negativity surrounding his incrimination constantly haunted her.

"Ten minutes," The officer said.

"The season is coming to an end. You're graduating junior high and moving on now, right?" The father asked expectantly.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm attending one of the best schools in Japan. Mother also sent a letter of congratulations, I think, but I've neglected to open it."

"Really?! I knew you were smart, but this smart?! That's amazing! Where? Tell me," Her father demanded in excitement.

"You told me that what sets apart a villain and a hero is that the hero can reverse a situation, right?"

His eyes dropped. "Yes but, what does that—"

"I've made it into the U.A. on recommendations, no surprise. But I accepted," she said, freezing her dad in place and his tenderness was replaced by the stormy cold again. She breathed in as his hand slowly dropped, "I want to be a hero who can reverse situations. Because my mom is guilty when she looks me in the eyes at dinner, and drank for every time she was forced to look at my scars. Because my father was a criminal at large, and is now in jail when he'd finally reversed himself. Because he's a burden now to his family, and they will have to carry the haunting for the rest of their life but I don't want that. To lead the same life, I don't want to be a burden, or to be disruptive to others lives and either make people guilty, or hurt them emotionally or physically. I don't want to be feared, I just don't want to be afraid. I have nothing to hide my cowardice except under the guise that I help other people. It's selfish, but that's the only way for me to feel good."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Her hand dropped a few moments after his. "Yeah," she breathed.

"I don't want to burden you. I don't want people to look at you and only see me, the villain. If you want to be a hero, go for it. But you have to reverse yourself too," Tempest said.

Rin's eyes slowly glided up to the storm again. "So... you really support me?" She asked, her voice cracking with an unknown emotion at the end.

"You're my only daughter, my only relation to the outside world. I just have to trust you," Tempest replied.

"Then... I'm going to become the best hero in the world!"


	3. Whispers on the Wind

I didn't remove any characters from the story, since you'll see that because there's twenty in the class one person is missing for Rin. I moved them to class 1-B instead. Aka, Sato Rikido.

[Kill Your Heroes]

Classes were blatantly boring. Just about as boring as junior high, where Rin easily got by because of her strict take on routine and organization. She got it done, and she learned how to get it done well so she wouldn't have to mess up her schedule. So for her, the 'normal civilian' side of education was a breeze.

Hero stuff, she realized, might not be so easy. Not without being so dependent on her quirk and circumstances. Maybe she was cut out for general studies.

Over her rice at lunch, she slapped herself with both hands. She wanted to be a hero, she was in the Hero course. She was going to do well.

"A-are you alright, Hinata-san?" Uraraka asked her in worry. The boys, Midoriya and Iida also stared with surprise and slight worry.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rin casually replied, going back to eating.

After lunch, they were back to room 1-A. Hero course classes began now, and would take up the whole afternoon.

Rin took her seat in the back again, by the half-half boy named Todoroki Shoto and the ponytail girl Yaoyorozu Momo. It's not like she exchanged names or anything, she just checked their names in the registry, like she had done with everyone in class so that it wouldn't be weird when they were halfway through the year, and she had to ask their name.

"I am...!" A voice suddenly rang out from outside, one so recognizable as the legendary All Might, "Coming through the door like a normal person!"

Rin's face melted in a bit of annoyance at the fact he made such an underwhelming day-to-day thing overwhelming. That optimism just didn't suit her. He was even in full suit from his Silver Age, and walked so proudly she almost wanted to puke. Generic superhero sitcom, that's all it was to her.

"I teach hero basic training," He said, once he'd finally made it to the front of the class. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take most units in this subject."

He flexed before pulling out a card reading 'battle', "Let's get right into it! Today we will be doing combat training! So you'll need these!"

Rin looked to where he was pointing, at all the costumes coming out of the walls. They were in neatly numbered cases, on shelves originally hidden. The one thing she was anticipating all day.

They were told to put them on and meet outside, so all did as told. Rin suited up, her gear also having a hood for her comfort. It was crafted with insulated material, though made so she wouldn't over heat, that way she could use her lightning without wrecking her cells, such as short-circuiting her own brain. It was a tight coat, going up to her neck with a hidden zip, which was a conductor but that was because she required it to attract things like lightning and electrons. It was long sleeved, split once it reach her hips so she was free to move her feet, but still reached to her calves. All in stormy grey. She wore boots that wouldn't melt, with air soles for releasing wind pulses from her pores, and loose white pants over that. And her arms both had metal bands below the shoulder, and fingerless gloves (she preferred to feel air unfiltered.) and her hood clipped together with a lightning symbol pin.

She walked out, seeing Midoriya and Uraraka first. Uraraka had a skin tight body suit... and Midoriya looked like a bunny?

No, that wasn't it at all. She looked between him and All Might. So obvious...

"I can't lie, Midoriya-san, green does fit you," Rin said. She understood now he must be some sort of fanboy, having a similar quirk and all...

"Oh, I didn't realize it was you, Hinata-san," Midoriya said. "Your costume also has a hood..."

"Well it suits you. I don't blame you for wanting to hide your face. Just think of Eraser Head, he likes to keep a low profile, you must be the same way, right?" Uraraka asked.

Rin nodded, "Oh yeah, sure– I prefer not to have my face known. Well, really only my parents have seen my face, but so long as the world doesn't know them it's not like they'd ever be interrogated. But that's thinking too far into the future too, right? That's a matter of if I make it to a pro-hero status, and then at that, only if I was placed in such a dangerous situation! Ah, it all boils down to avoiding becoming any sort of liability or burden."

"That's... A lot of thought! You're very calculating, aren't you!"

"I just like to be... somewhat blunt," Rin said. "Although you're very optimistic, I wish I could look at the world through your eyes, Uraraka-san."

"Hey! You all look so cool!" All Might raved, his whole posture effusive with pride for the class he just met. Points for passion. "I will now explain the exercise. This is an infiltration operation, where there will be villains and heroes. You will all be in one building, one with a nuclear weapon inside, but it's not real. The heroes job is to capture the weapon, just touching it counts, and the villains job is to guard it. You will be split up into teams of two, at random, since often heroes are forced to work together. You will have fifteen minutes, and I will intervene if it gets too dangerous."

He pulled out a box, drawing lots to determine teams, reading names off it. Rin was placed with a tall boy named Koda Koji, who smiled gently at her as she awkwardly saluted.

She watched Midoriya and Uraraka fight against Iida and Bakugo as heroes. Bakugo was a monster with his explosion quirk, destroying half the building just in an attempt to belittle Midoriya, but Midoriya was smarter despite the fact that both their tactics were well, Midoriya had more than one plan being executed at once, and Bakugo failed to see that. Though Midoriya was the one with injuries, with his win. A double-edged sword type quirk... noted, among the other conclusions from their tactics.

And then there was Todoroki and Shoji versus Hagakure and Oijiro, which was finished in an instant defeat for the villains. Todoroki froze the entire building, rendering his opponents inable to fight back as he casually walked up to the weapon and touched it.

Bakugo and Todoroki were people she probably couldn't beat.

Rin and Koda were assigned to play the villains. Maybe their acting wouldn't pass for it, but they were both fairly quiet so the intimidating silence of a calculating villain... or maybe Rin was thinking too hard.

Rin raised her hand, "All Might-sensei, are villains allowed to use capture tape as well? Thinking of in the instance of interrogation or a hostage situation."

"Oh, yes I think that is a fine idea in fact! Good thinking, Young Hinata!" All might gave her a thumbs up.

She wanted to interrupt him to tell him she just needed the yes, and not the praise but wasn't quite that brave yet. She went to the building with Koda, deciding to move the weapon to a room in the corner of the fifth floor, so they could easily move it up or down via window.

"You... are a man of few words, I see," Rin proclaimed after hearing nothing from the boy and only seeing sign language. She could understand little, but got by with a thumbs up.

Koda smiled at this in response, turning to the window. "Come, birds, help us by flocking together," he called, and few flocked to his arm.

"They might get hurt?" Rin said in a very wavering tone, unsure of whether or not her response was correct. But there was a thin smile on her revealed lips, looking at the birds with tenderness as one flocked over to land on her finger. "I suppose nothing violent is here either."

He shook his head, stroking beneath the birds' beaks gently.

She smiled, can't helping but think his gentleness, aside from his constant kind smile, was not only reassuring but cute. They were playing villains but she couldn't help it.

This is a smile one can't afford to lose.

They were acting 'carefree' at the moment. The reason they were not so worried was because of the fact that they'd set up their plan. They stood within a trap of capture tape, which would tie together one or both of Ashido or Aoyama with a flick of a finger. The nuclear weapon was easily movable, with the help of birds or wind.

Rin had seen Ashido to be a capable person physically, without her quirk, landing in the top seven in the assessment without use of her quirk. So she didn't know her quirk, and she'd avoid close quarters if it came to defending. Aoyama's was easy because he shot a laser from his navel, and from that perhaps could provide enough to spark electricity for Rin to paralyze him. In other words, backfire his quirk. She just hoped it was the same case with Ashido, hoping she'd also be an emitter at least so there was something to defend against.

Koda sent his birds fluttering through the building, having one return and he pointed to the floor below them. He stepped back, watching Rin's eyes dart to the moving ground beneath them, and had a hand raised.

The floor suddenly melted away, and Ashido popped up, Aoyama apparently not with her. Rin flipped through her own master-trap of capture tape and flicked her fingers, not saying a word. The wind swirled, pulling all the tape together in a tight wrap around Ashido, almost covering her face too.

"Where's Aoyama?" She asked her partner. She didn't have time to get a response before acid flung at her head, and she was forced to duck. Acid then, not water. Not at all useful to her. Good, she didn't want that aspect of her quirk revealed since she hadn't seen everyone else's yet. She was fine to stick with wind for now.

Rin's mouth pressed into a thin line of annoyance as she realized Ashido had gotten through the tape because of her quirk. Her other roll would likely be ineffective against Aoyama too, he could blast through with his dumb bellybutton laser. Innie or Outie? Laser.

She immediately stonewalled the flinging acid from Ashido's skin, stepping between her and the weapon. Then she flung it back at Ashido, though she doubted it have any effect but aimed it for the eyes.

"Nice try, but that's not going to work!" Ashido announced, casually wiping away the acid before she got blasted by wind back to the hole she made. She looked up from her back to see Rin tower from a level above, gathering visible lines of wind before they came crashing down, the pressure so great that two more levels cracked beneath Ashido.

Rin took the precaution of using wind to lift the broken floor pieces back into place, just hoping they wouldn't fall apart. The hole in their room was still left, and she couldn't do anything about that.

"You are tres facile to find," Aoyama said, walking in with his sparkles. There wasn't even a moments hesitation before he was swept off his feet, thrown down the previous hole and breaking the over two patched-together ones, "Salut!"

"Au revoir, stupide garcon," said Rin, disgusted at her own terrible accent. The girl crouched, breathing heavily as her body was beginning to feel the effects of her quirk. She clutched her chest, her heart beating rapidly with worry. She couldn't help it when her cowardice was trying to take over, so she'd throw herself violently into situations so fear drove her to working harder, finding better solutions. She shouldn't even be afraid of Aoyama, but she'd reacted so fast and harshly, the building was being destroyed when that was meant to be avoided. She face palmed, breathing in and out until her lungs didn't feel on the verge of bursting or deflating.

"Maybe we should move," She suggested, to which she got Koda to carry the paper mache weapon so she could keep guard as they moved upwards to the roof. More air, more space, no top attacks.

She like it better when both Aoyama and Ashido came up, because now it was easier to keep track of them. She had no doubt Koda had nothing to contribute, no matter how harsh that sounded, but not all heroes were fighters. For her, it was keeping her cowardice at bay by never forgetting how to respond to imminent danger.

All they had to do was keep the heroes away for five more minutes. How could she destroy their offence? To stop producing acid from Ashido's skin was the tough part, but it wasn't like she couldn't use their quirks to her advantage.

Aoyama couldn't shoot for more than a second, or she could stop him from shooting at all. Or use this both.

She sent threatening wind at Aoyama first, so he spurred on the chance to be offence while Ashido rushed for the weapon, sliding on non-dangerous acid. Rin dodged short blasts while sending wind to through the acid off-course, causing Ashido to curve around, Rin catching herself between the two. Another long blast came from Aoyama, which she blocked with her metal bands, which absorbed the shock and heat as requested, but still burned away a bit of her sleeve and singed her arms. The acid sent at her from behind was flicked around her body and thrown at Aoyama's belt, leaving it unusable.

One down. And damn, her arm hurt bad. It was purplish and red, with white boils. She wasn't quite sure she'd ever experienced that kind of pain, at least not in a while, but she was much too focused to sit down and cry.

She turned back to Ashido's trail of acid, steering her back away from weapon, throwing her into a loop that had been started from before. From the heat left from the laser, with her good arm she touched down, sending the electrons to her arm fast so she could create something like a shock, and turn it into electricity to electrocute and incapacitate Ashido.

Well, Rin thought. It was still liquid.

[Storm]

All Might leaned into the mic, having to wait nearly three minutes to see if the heroes would recover, but they never did in time. Well, if he was in his normal form his eyes would be wide, thinking originally the Young Hinata only to have wind at her command, but using lightning in the last moments. Finishing it with the two minutes left. Imagining what it would be like for her to have strength-- seeing as she didn't do that well in all physical tests-- to stand the entirety of the battle.

He closed his eyes, swallowing his astonishment at the one man finish before speaking into the mic. "The... Villain team wins," He announced. Wind and lightning, how oddly reminiscent.

Until she was hyperventilating on the ground.


	4. Taijin Kyofusho

fear of interpersonal relations

[Kill Your Heroes]

"Do not kiss me," Rin rejected Recovery Girl, violently holding a syringe to keep her at an elbow's length. She'd only just waken up, taken off an oxygen mask herself and moved in record time to defend herself. "Pain is a lesson, and I also have to get rid of an infection. One my stamina-- for one-- cannot naturally heal."

"Did you come here to complain? Stop it, I stopped your hyperventilation," Recovery Girl scolded.

"I could have done that--"

"You using your quirk, which initiated the hyperventilation and swelling of your lungs in the first place, would make it worse," Recovery Girl snapped. "No more quirk, not for another day. You cannot control the power separate from your body yet, it's dangerous."

"It's not like I've ever been able to. It has to do with my stamina too, I'm not strong," Rin urged.

"It's nothing to do with stamina, if you watch Tempest. Even in his younger years it was like breathing a hurricane to him, and it didn't hurt him because he knew how to properly control his lungs," Recovery Girl said, "Give me the syringe."

"No," Rin said.

"Give me the syringe before I knock you out with anesthesia."

"I hate nurse rooms, doctors offices, hospitals, hero-nurses who threaten to knock me out with anesthesia instead of let me go because I'm perfectly fine," she listed off. "Who also take my hood, cause that's rude-- AH!"

Rin shrieked the moment Recovery Girl swabbed rubbing alcohol over the burn, surprised so much that she dropped the syringe. She forcefully grabbed the girl, despite being a woman with frail touch, kissing her so the wound would heal.

Rin looked bitterly at the skin before looking back at Recovery Girl with a sour face. "You'll never see me here again," Rin proclaimed, getting up and snatching her hood.

Outside waited Midoriya-san, looking a little freakishly at her.

"What?" She intimidatingly pecked inches before his face before walking ahead of him, her self-assured stride taking quick integration in her steps.

She went to her locker, telling him she was going straight home as he headed back to an ended class. She grabbed her bag and left at that.

"How is All Might as a teacher?" A reporter demanded, shoving a mic in Rin's face.

Rin frowned, pulling her hood further down her head, ignoring the woman and walking on into school. She got yelled at, but she didn't really care. She just headed to class and sat down.

"I took the courtesy of going over your marks and evaluations from yesterday," Aizawa-sensei said once they'd all seated in class. He lectured Bakugo on working like a seven year old, Midoriya on being reckless. "And Koda-kun, I don't care if Hinata-chan could take those two down with restraint plus injury, you need to support your team, partner, or whatever it comes down to."

Rin raised her head at this, looking at Koda. It's not like she had the chance to get mad at him, because he never got in the way nor was she in real trouble, but all he did for the battle was tell location, which didn't help in advance. She would have done fine with or without him. Not that she was hating on him, but he was not a fighting hero and she knew that. All it did was make her a little frustrated if he could have helped her avoid burns and hyperventilation. The nurse's office, too.

"Sorry for the late notice," Aizawa-sensei said, putting everyone on the edge of their seats. Another test? No. "I'll have you choose a class representative today."

There was a chorus of 'pick mes!" among the students, not of which Rin joined in. She folded her arms, sinking low in her chair. She was still really ebbed on about having no sick burn scar left. She thought maybe to apologize for her rude behaviour later, but realized if she ended up hurt and in there again she might go ballistic. Those perfect places claiming to help you were the only things that threw her off her edge.

"This a very important task!" Iida-san stood, demanding a silence among everyone. "It's a serious job of leading others and holding a lot of responsibilities. Just because you want to do it doesn't mean you can! Only a worthy leader will emerge from the choice of the people."

So they took a poll. Rin voted for Iida, mostly cause it was clear he wanted it and was the only one humble enough to suggest a poll in the first place. So it showed he was not completely self-centered on the matter, or arrogant, like the majority of the class. Also, he was one of the few people she'd talked to.

It ended up being Midoriya-san and Yaoyorozu-san, Midoriya being the main rep and Yaoyorozu the deputy. Midoriya was shaking like he'd just made it out of an ice lake.

That was that.

Lunch time came around after their morning general classes. Uraraka offered a spot to Rin, but she kindly declined. There was a nervousness when Rin thought of associating with other people-- it had to do with her hood, which was to avoid association with Tempest. Being burdened, and being a burdened were all related to relationships and ties.

She usually sat alone at her lunches, save for the one time Ijda, Uraraka, and Midoriya came to her but she didn't talk, so she was surprised when Bakugo-san slammed his tray down in front of her. Not in the slick way the bad boy of the male harem anime would, but it was just the annoying tsundere coming to annoy her. So she looked up to see his angry face, contorted in a ways a fifteen year old probably shouldn't. He'd wrinkle bad. Besides that, what manners did his parents teach him?

"I'm going to beat you, you shady loser!" He declared. "I don't care if you're a girl either!

"Yeah, you probably can," Rin said, dropping her head again.

"I'm going to eat here," He added.

She didn't flinch, freak out, or dismiss him. She just went back to eating her rice. She noted that he and Kishirima got along, so didn't even understand why he sat here, nor did she really appreciate it. If he was trying to make allies, he came to the wrong person because while she was not above making friends, she did not enjoy it. He and Todoroki may be the strongest, but she was not interested in ever having them at her back, nor be her enemy during a battle. To avoid being an enemy was useless, he said he would beat her. She knew he wasn't an idiot either, it wasn't like messing with her was easy or fun, because for the most part you just couldn't. But he was either declaring war here, or respecting something she couldn't name for herself.

She couldn't help but be wary, knowing he was dangerous no matter the situation-- as she thought most people were. She was just uncomfortable.

The bell rang before Rin could narrow down his motives, signalling a level three security breech. "All students, please evacuate outdoors promptly," a woman said over the speakers.

Rin set her bowl down, seeing the clamour of students begin to rush out of the cafeteria and clog the hallways. They're fast, sure, but it was more of a panic than orderly fashion. Did the school not have proper procedures for this?

She looked out the window, which wasn't too far from her seat, to see what was going on. She frowned in annoyance, seeing it was the media from the earlier morning. The seniors should at least know what to do, and also assess the situation in the absence of the teachers. This complete chaos was impractical, and hard to quell. She wasn't exactly the most bold voice, nor could she use her quirk to fly above the crowd for a moment. She could only watch from behind, watching Bakugo straight up walk back to class through another hallway.

Suddenly, a boy she recognized flew high above the students, and in the next instant was using engines from the back of his calves to go flying into a wall above the exit sign. "Calm down, everyone! It is just the media, so we have nothing to worry about!" Iida yelled, instantly silencing the crowd.

Well he took control of the situation awfully fast.

Classes re-commenced after the choas ended. Now it was the time for Midoriya and Yaoyorozu-san to commence the rest of the order of events for their class student body.

"Now it's time to choose our student officers. B-but first, I must say something," Midoriya nervously said. "I actually think that Iida Tenya-kun should be the class representative! He took control of the situation during lunch so... that's why I think he is better suited to lead."

[ Anthropophobia ]

"For today's class, it has become a class with three instructors. Me, All Might, and one more person," Aizawa-sensei said.

"What will we be doing?" A boy asked, known to Rin as Seto. The tape guy.

Aizawa pulled out a card reading 'rescue'. "We will be doing shipwrecks, disasters, and everything in between. You can decide if you want to change into your costume or not this time, because some will limit your abilities too. Once you've changed, meet outside because we will be taking a bus to an off-campus site. That's all."

Rin stood, changing and heading out load the bus. Though Iida-san stood in her way, bellowing orders to get into the bus by their assigned numbers. She tapped him on the shoulder, grabbing his attention, him looking down at the short stuff. "It's not even a proper school bus-- it's a trip kind, so it's the same as transit," she said.

Iida looked inside. "Oh, you're right, Hinata-san," Iida said with a very vacant expression. He just seemed a tad defeated, but at least he was trying. He received a pat on the back from Rin.

The class filed into the bus, Rin, although being the first, ended up being the last of the crowd since she'd have to sit beside someone, she might as well pick. It was dumb, but she was methodical about people she sat by too just to avoid conversation. There was a seat by Koda, but she felt slightly stingy after becoming aware of the fact he'd basically abstained from the fight the moment it began. She just didn't like those coming to a school to be a certain something, and not moving towards that. Since all he seemed to do now was message, the best thing to do was orient his abilities to rescue or battle but he didn't look too pleased about either.

Rin bit her lip, almost ready to slap herself at her constant judgmental habits. Not like she ever bullied, but the thoughts in her head were just as toxic. Koda was going to be a hero-- she knew it, she knew what he did to get in involved battle and he did well in that, and also that he was good at using his quirk. She knew he was going to be a good hero, probably one that'd put her to shame. The only thing was that he did not co-operate well, and neither she. She thought this way because of her constant state of petrification when it came to being friends-- she would refuse association in any form. A profile is your own, having any other name with it wasn't right.

She looked at Todoroki, who also had an open seat. He himself looked ready to doze off, or at least wouldn't talk as he was focused on... whatever was going inside of his head.

She sat beside him, pulling her knees up so they were against the seat and she could lean back, almost to the perfect sleeping point. She drew her hood down as far as it would go, trying to ignore the irritable arguing of Bakugo in front of her with the rest of the students.

"Stop messing around. We're here," Aizawa said, standing as the bus came to a halt. He ushered the students to file out and stand in front of a dome-shaped building. There, a woman in a full space suit waiting. Thirteen, the space hero.

"Hello, everyone. I've been waiting for you," She said. "These are the practical training grounds I designed, the U. S. J.!" Thirteen proudly announced. "Here we will be going through simulations to train your ability to rescue people. After all, it is one of the most important parts of being a hero."

Rin looked over the indoors of the dome. There were large simulated mountains— landslides in particular. There were city-scapes, with fires, storms, and broken buildings. Then there was the shipwreck Aizawa-sensei had previously spoken about.

She just hoped she didn't have to head to the fires.

"Before we begin, I must tell you a few things," Thirteen said. Slowly adding fingers to increase that 'few'. "I'm sure you're already aware, but my quirk is called black hole. No matter the material that gets sucked in, it turns into dust. Easily can save people, but is also a power that can easily kill, the same as all your quirks. This is why they are strictly regulated, so you must be careful. One wrong step and things can go awry. So let's get to studying how quirks can save human life!"

The air changed drastically— not in the way a tornado would heat or chill air, but the fact that there was something unnatural to the world around Rin suddenly. She stared past Aizawa-sensei, down to the fountain area, a hand peaking out from a swirling, dark vortex.

A villain.


	5. Godspeed, Rin

[Kill Your Heroes]

"Huddle together!! Quickly!" Aizawa-sensei ordered. "And don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!"

Rin looked back again at the swirling, gaping hole beginning to swell. Out filed villains, and lot of them. Enough to fill the plaza around the fountain area.

Rin did as told, backing up into the crowd of terrified and confused students. She wasn't going to throw herself into a panic now, but the more she sat in a place of imminent danger the more the anxiety would begin to spread. But at the same time, she probably would be unlikely to do anything if faced with the threat directly, which caught her fear even more.

"Did they appear only here or all around the school?" Todoroki asked. "The sensors must not be responding, so they have someone with a Quirk who can do that. We are in an isolated area, away from the campus, when there was supposed to be a class. They may be fools, but they're not dumb. This was carefully planned."

Rin hadn't thought of that-- taking a moment to breathe in and out and focus. She'd felt the unnatural warp in the air, courtesy of the sudden portal, now she knew radio waves suddenly ceased, the air rippling with a new feeling. A jamming signal.

"Aizawa-sensei?" She asked, slightly bemused as he put on his goggles. Taking on all of those at once would be possible for him? No way, not with only one quirk at a time, right? "There's a jamming signal, someone must have some sort of electric-related quirk, but they're not in the plaza, else I or Kaminari would probably know."

"Start the evacuation, Thirteen," Aizawa said. "Contact the school when you can."

Aizawa-sensei dashed into the mad mess while the students turned, running towards the exit. The black swirl from back at the plaza popped up in front of them, coming from a portal in the ground. The man-- or the mist-- stood tall in front of them, covering the entire exit doors.

"Yoroshiku," The man said. "We are the league of Villains. It may be rude, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the villains, U.A. High, in order to end All Might, the Symbol of Peace."

An awfully polite intruder.

"I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been a change in schedule?" The man asked. "Well, what is not here nor there is the part I am here to play."

Thirteen defensively stood in front of the students, clicking a cap off her fingers. But she froze, two students taking a jump at the man. Kirishima and Bakugo, of course the 'manly' duo just itching to battle.

"How troublesome, I forgot you're all heroes in the making," The man said. Suddenly darkness outstretched to reach them all, and enveloped them in a sphere. "I shall scatter you."

Rin shielded her face, backing into someone before suddenly tripping into solid ground, no one behind her any longer. She looked back, seeing rock instead of the carpeted entrance. The landslide zone?

Something was a little... chilly about it. She looked down and saw ice racing towards her and quickly propelled herself upward, off the ground. She struggle to hold her balance as she stayed suspended, looking for the user to find Todoroki. "Todoroki-san," She warned. "You almost froze me... And Hagakure is here too."

"Sorry, I thought you were a villain with the mysterious hood and all," Todoroki said, walking on through his number of victims-- all who'd been taken care of in one fell swoop.

She dropped to the ground, sliding on ice and hitting her back once again to her annoyance. She glared at Todoroki with a completely sardonic expression. She couldn't figure out if he was completely emo, trying to use his voice to distance himself, or completely apathetic. What he'd actually said so far seemed completely devoid of genuine concern for her-- either because he didn't think she needed it or he was just carefree.

To her, being stuck with the emo was suddenly better than being thrown into the fire zone, so she welcomed it. At least he didn't seem remotely like Endeavor. She knew not to compare two people as the same just because of blood relations. She'd even say he was attractive.

At least now, the fact he'd taken out so many so easily gave her ease, knowing maybe these people were not as prepared or strong as they thought. She could defend herself.

Two men came at her in her 'vulnerable' state at that moment, with a spear and a dagger on each side. She easily flew up above their attack, stepping back when she hit the ground and flinging wind at them, sending them both crashing into a rock beside Todoroki.

He turned to them, cold vapor exuding from his hand. "This will kill your cells slowly, but I'm a hero and wouldn't like something so cruel. So tell me, why do you think you can kill All Might?"

Well you seem fine on your own, Rin turned on her heal, checking her arm and wrist bands to see if they were emitting a glow yet. They didn't only compress heat and energy to make electricity, but they double as solar panels so as long as she stayed in light for long enough, they would also be charge, but very slowly. Her eyes scanned over to the shipwreck zone, thinking that would also be a better source.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a source of electricity," She replied, sliding down on the ice hill he'd basically created.

She came to a stop at the edge, seeing across the plaza in the water was Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta. Her brow furrowed as she traced their horrified expressions over to the plaza scene. Of course, unconscious bodies lay in front of her all the way to the fountain, where three remained. A large, black muscled and bird headed creature with an exposed brain, and a man with blue hair, covered by a number of stone hands. His joints, his throat, his head, and his face all covered, and he was so skinny it was creepy as he itched at his neck.

And then there was Aizawa-sensei. She noticed his blood trail first, slowly looking upstream to find his body pinned down by the bird-headed creature. His face was in bad shape, looking like it had been slammed down several times to stop his quirk. His arms were at inhumane shapes, broken and straight up ruptured by the sheer strength of his opponent, it wasn't just broken or cracked-- the bones couldn't even hold themselves together anymore.

And in an instant, it was the hands-man moving for Asui. Whatever his quirk was, it was something that could kill if her was aiming for her head directly. But he stopped-- no, was stopped. His hand enveloped her head and nothing happened. Something did happen, Rin was wrong again, Aizawa-sensei nullified the man's quirk.

"Wow, you're so cool," The man said in a chilling voice.

But that didn't mean the danger had passed. The creature slammed Aizawa-sensei's head down again. It had only given time.

Midoriya was on the move, ready to 'smash' the man who didn't remove his hand from Asui. He leaped up, drawing back his fist and yelling, "Get away from Asui-san! Smash!"

There was such wind pressure from the force of his punch, it rippled over the entire dome violently, bulbs beginning to break. The hit was taken by the creature instead, so the force all diverted from his body. Escaped energy, that was Rin's source now. She stuck her arms in the air like lightning rods, letting all the escaped energy flock to her before the bulbs completely burned out.

(Yeah I'm pretty sure science doesn't work like that but)

Function under fear. Rin was not going to fight these monsters, but they and Midoriya had just given her a chance to save Aiwaza-sensei, something she'd have never expected to have to do. She just moved, not dismissing the danger, but the threat of danger is what moved her so quickly fear she may die if a second late.

"Midoriya-san, let's just get away!" She cried, reaching for Aizawa-sensei.

"Oi, oi, oi, little girl. Don't be in a rush to get your sensei, you're such a good student, you're just as cool as him--" The man said, and suddenly the creature was blocking her way.

She kicked out a foot in front of her hard, making sure her quirk did the rest to create an air pocket big enough that as soon as it burst, which was immediately, it pushed her back a few meters in quick time. Her fists clenched, she'd hope that maybe Midoriya could have had their hands full, but it seemed that his attack, which had seemed so strong, did nothing at all to harm them.

"What is this thing...?" She gasped at it up close, holding her arms up defensively as she stared past it at Aizawa every few moments. The blood just kept pooling. She wanted him to save them, but it was only students. In this moment, there was only Rin.

"That's Nomu~. I'm surprised you moved so fast, that wind reminds me of someone," The man said. "Are you perhaps... the villain Tempest? No, of course you're not, he declined our offer. You must be what held him back, right?"

She could feel the crackle, her bands flowing with energy ready to be unleashed. She wanted to avoid a fight and run at all costs. Midoriya, Asui, Mineta, and Aizawa were all in trouble, and it seemed no one else was here for the rescue. She didn't like it, but she had a risky plan.

She pulled off one glove-- meaning there'd be no insulation, which could harm her hand, but also meant faster time for the electricity to travel. She hoped it wouldn't come to that option, because it would probably end up with more pain-- and not just from her own self-infliction.

This was lightning mode, something she'd learned from her dad when she was eleven. It was taxing on the body, but it was also an upgrade at the same time. It was powering your body like a machine, meaning everything worked faster, and stronger, but that was not something a human meant to do. She'd have ten seconds before she fried out. Even that was a stretch, but she was in a pinch.

A loud crash stopped her, and she turned her head to see the doors blow in and cover the place with smoke. From the smoke, very large, and loud steps echoed until the familiar beach blonde emerged.

Rin's chest loosened, the anxiety tied down seeming to leave and letting her breathe a little. She couldn't relax, but there was finally ease when she saw the great hero. She could kiss a few of those gray hairs goodbye.

A trifling expression was on All Might's face. Something Rin would never forget, but welcome anytime-- the true passion of a hero, truly ready to stomp out evil. Through his gritted teeth, he bellowed, "Don't worry, I am here!"

[Perspicacious]

"Asui-san, move!" Rin called, seeing the frog-like girl which Midoriya in her tongue and Mineta in her arm. She desperately moved towards Aizawa-sensei again with the speed of her wind, her enemies distracted by the appearance of All Might. She already knew that this didn't mean all was well. They could be used as bait, or hostages, and that would be the worst possible outcome.

"You're not a hero who can rescue anyone just yet!"

Alarmed, Rin looked up with the air of a fierce animal, ready to bite and claw through because of how cornered she felt. A villain from the league was behind her, but it was like he choked on his own words, being winded by a single punch.

"All... Might..." She breathed, letting her growling expression drop in front of him. She clenched her teeth, looking down at her nearly unconscious sensei. She choked back tears, frustrated at the situation. Or it was more so the result of her frustration. This is so uncool, she thought. It was so stupid to her, that she was going to cry out of everyone even though she'd faced more danger than a normal student in her lifetime. She'd been beaten into this coward who relied all on technique, and wrung herself so tight that when she really thought she was out of options, when she really thought she was going to die, instead of the fear tempering her, spreading herself any thinner, she broke. And in front of her teacher and the Symbol of Peace. She felt so flushed with embarrassment.

"Dammit, you're really cool, All Might-sensei," Rin said. She let him walk on past her, knowing he had no time to comfort or mentor, and she also knew what to do. She flicked the tears from her face, letting the water adhere to her fingers and slowly turn into ice, which she pressed to Aizawa-sensei's bruises as she lifted him. She pulled the scarf from his neck, wrapping it around the serious wounds to stop the blood flow.

Then, in a flash, Asui, Midoriya, and Mineta were next to her, courtesy of All Might. She looked at them with worry. No one dodged like she did-- they went head on. "Are you guys alright?" She asked, genuinely worried and deciding now was not the time to be afraid of talking to them.

"Yes, I'm fine. Nomu was distracted by you before he hit me so..." Midoriya said. "Thanks, Hinata-san."

"Go to the entrance. Get everyone out of here," All Might ordered, the angry expression never fading from his face.

She frowned, recalling to the interrogation Todoroki-san conducted on the villains. "All Might-sensei, that thing there, called Nomu, it's bio-engineered to have multiple quirks so it can take you down. I don't know about your quirk or anything, but Midoriya-san's punch had no effect. Don't you think it's dangerous? It's meant just for you, meaning at the same time your quirk is not suitable," she speculated.

She got no reply, so moved on with Aizawa in her arms. If she really could carry him like this, she just noticed she was stronger than she thought. Stronger since the gorilla man, and stronger from her battle-classes. Not to mention, even if she didn't study quirks as closely as Midoriya, she could figure out ways to combat them, and even use to her advantage.

The group came to a halt, looking back at the crash taking place as All Might threw Nomu into the ground.

"Midoriya-san, the warp gate guy is still here," Rin warned, looking at it with wide eyes. The scene was completely backwards. Instead of Nomu being pinned, headfirst into the ground, the creature had a hold of All Might with a dangerously tight grip, blood dripping from his side. The warp gates below being the one to mess up the whole scene. Everyone up top had forgot about him just because of All Might, but that was a bad move.

She knew it, something would go wrong. Because she didn't idolize him, nor did she hate him. She was observant of his actions, and she had come to know that even he could not be omnipotent. No way. Everyone had a limit.

And that meddling warp gate.

"Asui-san, can you take Aizawa sensei?" Midoriya suddenly asked. "Hinata-san, do you have energy-- or electricity?"

Rin nodded, slowly handing Asui Aizawa-sensei. She knew Midoriya was smart, exceptionally so, so she wasn't about to question his sanity on the subject. She wanted to hear his idea.

He directed her vision over to the warp gate guy. Looking closer, adorned on his physical body was a metal collar of some kind. But he didn't even tell her much more, running at full speed for All Might without waiting for her.

She ran after him. "This is reckless, Midoriya-san!" She yelled after him, but he lunged for All Might regardless. Then that warp gate moved in front of him, and she didn't even hesitate. She just planted her feet, holding up her hand with her other to keep stable and let loose. "Don't even try, misty! You're a lightning rod for me!" She declared, electrocuting him before he could even react. She watched a blonde slam him down the next instant, and she stopped before he got shocked too.

Ice trailed it's way to Nomu, freezing him all the way to the wrists. All Might took the opportunity to break free of Nomu's grasp. He jumped beside the literally blank-faced Todoroki.

And Kirishima attempted to hit the hand-face man, but missed, whining on his missed chance to show off.

"The Symbol of Peace cannot be killed by the likes of you," Todoroki said.

Rin walked over to Midoriya, "Try not to be so reckless next time, please. Or vague," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder as he wiped tears of relief from the support.

"And hey, if you move suspicious or anything I'll blow you up!" Bakugo-san declared to the warp-gate man.

She looked at Bakugo, dropping her hands. "I'll electrocute him first," she added. She crouched beside All Might, seeing the blood and raising her hand, making a fist. At first, it seemed like she was getting angry or something to the other kids, but the bleeding slowly came to a halt, diverting from the surface so it could heal without internal bleeding either. "I work pretty well as a human hospital machine," She admitted. Oxygen, Blood cut-off, defibrillator. All related to fixing her self inflicted injuries.

"And they all come back unharmed," Hand man said, plainly standing my the water and speaking out loud. "Kids are amazing these days," he remarked, then turned to the creature. "Nomu."

It was like a wake up call for the creature, responding to his voice. Nomu slowly lifted himself out of one end of the gate so he was whole again, his leg and arm breaking off from the ice. But he still moved, crashing the ice against the ground to get rid of it all-- and his remaining body parts. But then came the bone, the muscle, the blood, and the skin all over again. Regeneration too?

"Nomu was designed to take you at one-hundred percent," The man said giddily. "He's a super efficient human-sandbag! So, first things in order is getting our gate back."

Rin couldn't even follow with her eyes. There was a step, crash, and then Bakugo was on his ass with the rest of the students. All Might was gone, and the warp gate in Nomu's hands like some purse.

"Whoa, Kacchan! Did you dodge? You're amazing!" Midoriya praised.

"Shut up, I don't know what happened," Bakugo snapped back.

Rin slowly looked over to where the smoke was from the force of Nomu's punch. There was All Might, plus a trail from his feet dragging, and a missing piece in the wall behind him. He was panting. "Do you not know how to hold back?" He asked.

"I was doing it to save my companion," The hand-man said. "I had no choice. I mean earlier, the curly one was ready to punch me with all he had, just to save his. Then Tempest-like one electrocuted my friend for him! What's wrong with me saving my comrade, huh? Is there anything? Violence for the sake of others is admirable! Isn't that right, hero?"

He spread his arms wide, the hands around his body becoming more eerie the longer stared at. Something like he needed the hands to admire him. "I'm actually angry right now, you know? This world categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous, deciding good or bad. "Symbol of Peace"? Ha! You're just a tool to repress violence," He said. "Violence only breeds violence. The world will know when we kill you!"

"That's absurd," All Might replied. "Villains who fight for their ideals will be burned. You just want to have fun. You've been caught in your lie so quickly."

"It's three against five," Todoroki said.

"No, run away," All Might said. "I thank you for earlier, Young Todoroki, but now it's different. Watch as a pro hero gives it his all."

"No! But time's almost--" Midoriya began, but cut himself off suspiciously.

All Might simply gave a thumbs up to the children. He ran head on for Nomu, as the hand-man came for the children. But everyone was blown back from the force of the first punch.

And there were many more to come. The wind was strong, pushing everyone back from the fight scene.

Rin kept low, keeping her hood on with one hand and gripping the ground with her other. She watched the Nomu getting deci-fucking-mated by multiple punches, throwing him high into the sky before punching him crashing into the earth below. It was ridiculous, how much All Might was pulling out because this seemed more that one hundred, since he was practically giving Nomu no chance to react. The creature couldn't even go fist to fist anymore by this point.

"A hero can always break out of a tough spot!" All Might declared.

For the first time in her stubborn opinion of his overbearing personality was out the door. Overwhelming was the better word, and that overwhelming passion was what was overcoming this 'impossible' obstacle. All Might was hellish, but amazing.

"Hey villain, ever heard this saying?" All Might drew his fist back with all his might and power.

"Go beyond! Plus Ultra!"

His fist contacted with Nomu, throwing him through the air. He flew through the air, hitting the dome and then the sky. Then beyond that, gone within the blink of an eye.

The ground shook with the force of not only the punch, but Nomu's contact with the building, rippling through like a mini earthquake.

Rin stood once it was finished, her fists clenching. The strength of pro heroes was amazing.

"I really have gotten weaker. In my prime it took five punches, but that just took three hundred..." All Might admitted. He turned toward the two left. "Now, villains, I'm sure we'd like to end this as soon as possible."

The man and the warp gate didn't move. The man began scratching at his neck again, some sort of habit, quite disgustingly so. He murmured to himself in thought, nothing Rin could make out.

"He doesn't even need us," Kirishima said. "Let's get out of here, since it will be worse if we become hostages,"

Rin turned, hesitating before slowly following Kirishima. But she noticed Midoriya frozen with face of danger, acting suspiciously again. There was something he must know..

"What's wrong? You're not coming?" All Might asked. "You said you'd 'clear' this or something, right? Come at me if you can."

The man stepped back, shaking in fear with a gasp. He began scratching again intensely. "If only I had Nomu! He can go without thinking!" He groaned.

"Shigaraki Tomura!" The warp gate said, finally revealing the villain's name for Rin to hear. "Please calm yourself. Looking carefully, I can see he was definitely weakened from the attacks. The children are frozen in fear, and we have underlings we can still use. We still have time, and if we work together, we can defeat All Might."

Rin stopped, turning back around and studying Shigaraki and the warp gate. Shigaraki seemed paranoid, and he also had metal on the wrists of each hand holding him. That, and warp gate's collar was so big he was a huge hunkin' target for her, no matter where she aimed.

Shigaraki's itchin' hands lowered, as he began to assure himself of this plan through murmurs. "That's right," He said. "Yeah, we have no choice. We have the last boss in front of our eyes."

She grabbed a hold of one of Midoriya's shoulders, not caring for boundaries now. "Hey," She whispered. "I don't know what you're trying to hide, but since your quirk and All Might-sensei's are so similar, does that mean it's actually a double edged sword too? He could have won a minute ago with a preemptive attack against those two. But if he needs help right now, you should just say so. Jeez-- not again," she groaned, seeing Midoriya move so fast that he was right in front of the warp gate before saying anything, avoiding her questions again. Oh! Finally full sentences and he doesn't even bother to respond.

A hand outstretched from the warp-- no, he opened a portal to protect himself and Shigaraki was reaching through. If Rin remembered correctly, he was trying to kill Asui just by touching her apparently, so this.

She let the energy burst forth with a pop, and there was in instant between her spot and her behind Shigaraki. "No you don't!" She declared, grabbing his other arm and yanking him from the gate, the electricity emitting from her hands unintentionally. She chucked him with all her enhanced strength, leaving his mannerisms to become more and more annoyed.

"Sorry, everyone!" Rang out the familiar voice of their principal. "I've gathered everyone available and headed here! Sorry we're late!"

"Tch! Game over now," Shigaraki groaned, standing and backing up to his gate partner. Then he was fired at before even getting out his next words, forcing the warp gate to protect them. "I'll come back, All Might. I will kill the Symbol of Peace," Shigaraki begrudgingly said as his face began to disappear into the black swirl.

Thirteen tried to suck them in, but they disappeared before she could reel them back.

Rin relaxed, taking off her special made boots so she could ground. She'd been made into something new. She wasn't all of a sudden fearless, or any less skeptical of comrades but suddenly, in the moments where her legs moved on their own, she thought nothing was worse than losing the people who'd been kind to her, and shown her why they believed so deeply in heroism. So she forgot her fear, and had ran to help Midoriya. It's a good thing she knew just exactly what she was doing with her quirk, or maybe she'd have ended up like Midoriya. She turned to go help him, remembering he had dropped before even getting a hit in, but a clay wall popped up in front of her, to her confusion.

"We want to make sure all the students are okay, so please gather at the front gate," it was Cementoss speaking to her. "We will deal with the injured here."

"Oh, alright," She said, turning and walking around and heading to the entrance.

A detective rounded them up, counting to nineteen while everyone stood nervously together. "Other than a boy with a seriously injured leg and arm, everyone else seems to be fine," The detective said. "Let's have the students return to their classes tomorrow, and question them later."

"What about Aizawa-sensei?" Asui asked.

"A facial fraction and comminuted fractures in both arms," the detective replied. "But there is no serious brain damage, but his eyes may suffer some after-effects."

"What about Thirteen?" Ashido asked.

"She had bad lacerations, but she will recover. And All Might will also survive," the detective assured. "He's just in the nurse's office."

"What about Midoriya?!" Uraraka and Iida both demanded.

"Mi-- Oh, he's fine in just the nurse's office too," he replied. "So, now, go back to your classrooms."

Rin knocked on the door to the nurse's office with her good hand, restraining herself from sneaking in and just stealing antiseptic and running. The door opened to little Recovery Girl, with an unimpressed expression.

"Sorry for... being out of hand a few weeks ago," Rin sheepishly said. "Can I have rubbing alcohol? I've got electrical burns."

She lifted her hands, slightly purple in color with lacy plant like designs and blisters. She went for five seconds, and even that pushed it. She could only conduct so much electricity at a time, godspeed was overdoing it. Her quirk made up for her weakness, but she knew it shouldn't.

"My goodness, your quirk is also dangerous because your vessel is not strong," Recovery Girl said, motioning the girl to crouch as she swabbed at it before kissing it, healing it brand as new. "You need to train to be in better shape."

"... I know," Rin admitted.

"Yeah, go and try not to come here again," Recovery Girl shut the door.

Rin sighed. It was about time she overcame her fears.


	6. Challenged

A/N: Sorry for the loooong last chapter, which i mean was actually my intended length for most chapters, if not more but that didn't happen. Be expecting a couple that go on like that, okidoki? I'm sort of a 'you can binge-read' kind of writer usually meaning more chapters and less words, but i've been reading some, timing the time it takes for me to read some really good book chapters and thought maybe more is cool. Well, this is mostly pre written so I can't get feedback from readers right now.

Welp.

oh yeah an out of writing mode fuck proper grammar I ain't about that life.

You can skip this next tidbit of my ramblings, but I thought it be fun just cause always character pages in the manga.

So let me tell you about Rin, for those who are interested and those not willingly to dictionary my difficult words (aka taijin kyofusho, perspicacious , agropophobia, and so on) to describe her/story.

Basically, if you can catch on, she's a natural introvert. Speaking out of necessity, mostly during battle. She's polite but not necessarily friendly, which many people mistake her for but she is only trying to set a boundary. Other than that, she goes on for long lines of thought and complex feelings about people interaction and feels the need to be extremely analytical to know what she's doing. She has a fear of association, or relationship with others. It's almost a bit of a ptsd symptom, which i won't get into much right now, but a lot of her phobias and fears sprout from the fact her dad got incriminated, and her mom fears her.

internal turmoil INTENSIFIES*

She's similar to Bakugo in talent but is not so direct in fighting, so I will evaluate her databook style, this is with the use of her quirk (without godspeed buffs, just think wind because that's most often available to her).

Power 2/5 D

Speed 4/5 B

Technique 5/5 A

Intelligence 4/5 B

Co-operativeness 3/5 C

(despite her fear of people, if you give her a rational plan she'll be willing to work that out for the better but she does not like outright working alongside people)

That's all for now. lol that's a lot

[Kill Your Heroes]

The nightmares persisted in getting worse as she tried to settle back into normal days at school. She walked in late and sighed at the sight of Aizawa-sensei. It was ridiculous for him to be out of the hospital nearly just one day after the battle, and here ready to teach the class in what looked more like an upper body class. She wouldn't lie, he looked terrible.

She'd also undergone change. After using Godspeed, she noticed a bit of her hair had turned Silvery-white, meaning that she was going to look more like Tempest in no time if she kept at it.

"Don't even worry about me, you guys can't stop worrying for yourselves yet," Aizawa said. "The sports festival is coming up."

Oh yeah, this is a school.

A couple students raised their hands. "Is it okay to have a festival so soon after a villain's attacks?" a girl named Jiro asked.

"Apparently, the teachers agreed on it as the U.A. showing our crisis management is solid as rock at the event," Aizawa replied. "Security will be strengthened five times the usual. It's also a huge chance, not to be cancelled by a couple of villains. Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. For Japan, because of reductions, it has taken the place of Olympics for us."

"Of course, all the top heroes in the country will be watching," Yaoyorozu added. "For scouting purposes!"

"Yeah, the villains can scout us too," Rin muttered, thinking about all that could go wrong.

"If you expect to go pro, the path will be open with this event. One chance a year-- a total of three chances. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off in your preparations! Homeroom is dismissed," Aizawa said, and then left for the rest of the classes to go on.

At lunchtime Rin went out of the classroom to go on her phone, dialing the number of the prison. Once they picked up, she requested Sayaka Akito again. "Hi, dad," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday, but I did the day before so you know I'm alright from the attacks. I was just stressed I couldn't pull any of my thoughts together."

She recalled her calling after a visit to the nurse's office. She picked up her ringing phone, saw the prison's number, said she was "INDISPUTABLY OKAY" and hung up like that.

"I got electrical burns from godspeed-- I'm completely justified using this, my fr... classmate was in trouble," she said. "Yes, I was scared. There are things that could have been worse, but I also know how to handle myself. I cried because I was frustrated, not because I was scared. I just had to keep going, and I got help when I thought I was out of options. Yes I'm eating, yes I'm still going to keep training. Can we not talk about the attacks anymore? The festival is coming up-- can you see if you can watch? Don't get into a prison fight over the TV for me, okay? Take care of yourself, goodbye."

She turned to walk back to the classroom, to pause when a girl stood in front of her. Uraraka stared her down with a complex... an angry face?

"I'm going to do my best!" she declared, pumping a fist into the air.

Rin awkwardly sidestepped. "Okay, Uraraka-san," she said.

"Let's go! We're eating lunch together!" Bakugo grabbed Rin before she could get wrapped up in more conversation. Kirishima was right along with them this time.

"Woah, woah! That's bold! Do you like her or something!" Kishirima teased.

Bakugo stopped, turning back in anger, "I'll kill you!"

"Kishirima-kun, it's not like that. I don't think he knows how to ask to hangout, or be friends," Rin said. "Even though he wants to kick my ass and I want none of it."

"Fight a girl?! That's so unmanly!" Kishirima said.

"It's pretty macho to respect a girl who wants to fight you with her all," Rin commented. "It's pretty not to try and beat up someone who doesn't want to fight-- that's bullying."

"I haven't beat you yet! The sports festival-- I want an indisputable first place so whatever happens, you better make it far enough for me to beat you!" Bakugo said, grabbing Rin's collar threateningly. "Because people think you're strong-- so I'll beat you to prove I'm stronger."

"People really think that? Besides-- wouldn't you rather beat Midoriya-san, you seem more intent on picking on him everyday. Or Todoroki-san-- he seems more strong than me," Rin said. "Look, to me you're as intimidating as a pea, but I don't like fighting quirks like yours, I also don't like having buds so you're not one. Why do you want to become a hero anyways? What is it-- just to show off?"

"No!" Bakugo snapped back, surprisingly. It sounded like he was going on but he just stopped there.

"Then why?" Kishirima asked, quizzically staring at Bakugo. "Are you scared to tell us? C'mon, with you it's gotta be something real macho."

"I don't wanna know if it manly or not, I wanna know why he insists on being an ass who fights everyone," Rin said.

"Because being a hero is about winning," Bakugo says. "You see All Might? He saves people, how? Winning. He looks pretty damn cool when he does it, if you ask me, If you can't win you're just an extra."

Rin folded her arms, unimpressed but satisfied. "Okay," she said. At least she knew he wasn't some ludicrous— well he still was— asshole heading for villain-hood. Even if he was crazy, and acted the most like a villain, he knew what he was doing.

"I just think it's 'manly' to be outgoing and help people to the best of you're abilities," Kishirima added.

"Idiot, she didn't ask you!" Bakugo said.

"Well it was going to come up sooner or later anyways. Why do you want to be a hero, Hinata-kun?"

Rin bit her lip. "Hmm, it's a secret," she said.

"You're all secrets..." Kishirima groaned. "How does one even pick you out in a crowd? You hide your face under a hood— you don't hang out with anyone, you won't talk during exercises. How do we even know you?"

"You don't," Rin simply said, turning on her heal and heading away. It wasn't her intention to make herself known– she'd be like Aizawa-sensei and keep her work to herself. She'd keep at a distance, no one would have to comment on her, or look her way. The whole sport festival? She wasn't too excited about because she'd watched it. It wasn't her style.

She ate her lunch alone, as usual. As often as she could try, at least.

Rin stood awkwardly in front of the open door, holding her bag and scanning the sea of students before her. First of all, she wanted to know why they were clamouring to see just one class, while it wasn't in session. Second of all, she wanted to leave, and she would disregard the first thought if her second wish was to be granted.

"If you'd excuse me," she said, politely as possible as she tried to get through.

"It's pointless to try and get a look at us!" Bakugo yelled. "So fuck off, damn mob."

Rin rolled her eyes. Oh no, she thought.

"I came to see what class 1-A is made of..." A boy slowly pushed through, sporting curly purple hair and dark circles. "But you're a straight up ass. Are all the kids this way? That's it, I see."

Class 1-A now all looked with a face a little similar to Bakugo's pissed off one.

"Hey, a lot of people end up in general studies because they fail the heroic test," the boy said. "Did you know that? So depending on how we do in the festival, some people will be moved to the hero course, some people will be replaced. So I'll pull out the rug from under your feet. Consider this a declaration of war."

Rin looked the kid up and down again, seeing him a head if not two taller than her and intentionally blocking her way. She knew it was pointless, she didn't care what amazing quirk he had because if he fought alone, and it wasn't useful in the least, it didn't matter. So whatever he thought she was capable of— he'd better shut down because pro hero wouldn't cut it. Perhaps intel, support, or sidekick to one was optional, but a path you move on alone wasn't going to work.

In her opinion, anyways. She was going to become a pro hero alone, not by being someone's sidekick, or having subordinates below her. Not by being someone's burden, or being held back by her dad's name.

"Hey!! I'm from class 1-B!" A boy with silver hair and thick light eyelashes jumped up. "I heard you beat some villains or whatever, so I came to see! But I don't want to hear it from a snot nosed punk!"

Bakugo just looked the newcomer in the eye. "Don't embarrass us at the event, okay?" he said, beginning to push through.

"You just made us new enemies!" Midoriya yelled from behind.

"It doesn't matter," Bakugo replied, turning his head. "None of that matters once you're at the top."

 _If only it were that easy_ , Rin thought. First she wanted to be at the top so her father would be proud of her success as a hero, and maybe, just maybe her mother wouldn't fear her as an up and coming Tempest 2.0, who would haunt her. She had to prove she was a hero— but if she pulled off her hood, they'd only see her dad, and she'd be ruined.

So she pushed through, heading home to prepare herself for the next two weeks. Studying ways to create her electricity– to apply her wind in dangerous ways. She knew she'd have to wear her gym clothes, so she needed to make do on her own.

And she begged her mom to watch her on TV, until the main family convinced her to join in with them since they decided to watch.

The event came quick, two weeks gone in a blur. The students of 1-A were all crammed into one room, sporting their P.E. clothes. Rin kept her hood on, no matter how hot it was going to get.

"Midoriya-san," Todoroki suddenly said, walking over to the curly haired boy. And he rarely talked to anyone.

"What is it, Todoroki-san...?" Midoriya looked up in surprise.

"In terms of practical strength, I'm above you. But you've managed to get All Might's eyes on you, right? I feel no need to pry into your personal life but, I'm going to beat you," Todoroki declared.

Rin turned her head to the declaration of war in surprise.

"Yeah, you're stronger, and the vast majority of people are no match for you, but even so!" Midoriya stood with his fists clenched, despite his negativity. "All the kids from other departments are aiming for the top with all their strength. So why shouldn't I?! I'm going to go for it with all my might, too!"

Rin looked down at her own hands, thinking back to the challenges declared at her before they'd even got wind of this event. She clenched her fists, looking at Bakugo's back as they all headed out to the stage. She took back her nervousness-- she would beat him. She just had to be brave. Yet that was the hardest challenge of all.


	7. Mom, Dad, Watch Rin!

**[Kill Your Heroes]**

"Welcome to U.A. Sports Festival!" Present Mic boomed from his booth up top in a large stadium. "It's our grand yearly melee, where everyone aims for the top! You all came to see them-- the class that shrugged off villains with wills of steel! Class 1-A!!"

Rin stared up at the cheering crowd, but could only think of her parents. They'd be watching her on tv only if they could, but she wished it was normal. They could both happily sit in the stands, but that wasn't the case. It was stupid to wish for it, it made her stomach ache more.

A woman walked up to take the stage in front the students. She wore a bodysuit and garters, somewhat of a dominatrix outfit. Midnight the "18" hero, whatever that was supposed to mean. "Now, now, it's going to be fair play!" Midnight announced. "Bakugo Katsuki of 1-A!!"

Unfortunately, Bakugo was their representative because he placed first in the exam. So he walked up to the stage, taking mic. "I pledge..." Bakugo began. "To win first place."

Of course, Rin thought, rolling her eyes.

"Well, with that we are on to the preliminaries!" Midnight announced. "Lots of good people end up choking on their tears! So our first event is..." She pointed to a screen, waiting for the event to pop up, "This!"

It read "obstacle race" to Rin. She'd have to find how far her wind carried her, that'd be the only quirk she'd have at her disposal. Being legitimate, she could maybe make top four. There'd be Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugo fighting with no cease. She could glide on by, and they wouldn't pay enough attention to her because she'd not been their target quite yet. Bakugo will be pissed off about lacking the attention from Todoroki, the strongest in the class. She'd try to drawn herself away— but they'd know as soon as she'd make it.

It was four kilometres around the stadium, and they were free to do whatever they wanted as long as they stayed on course.

The whole first year students waited in a narrow gate corridor for the light to flash green. It would be troublesome if she got stuck, Rin knew. The light flashed green. She dropped and launched herself with an explosion of wind behind her feet, startling students and having them get caught up in the strong gusts. Some weren't able to stand or got knocked into someone. Then there were the few who made it out with their quirks.

She soared through the air, pushing herself with more blasts of air so she could kick off the walls of the corridor before leaping to the very front. She cushioned her fall with air quickly, and stuck her foot out to stop herself from sliding when she'd landed before rolling over and upright. She kicked the dirt aside quickly and started at working a pace while others began to spill out of the first filter.

She looked back and saw ice darting her way, and Todoroki on the tip of it. She jumped as he sped past, breaking the ice on impact as she managed not to slip. She kept going, a little annoyed but she wasn't going to try to blast ahead the whole time and kill her body using her quirk.

"Here come the obstacles, so suddenly!" Present Mic said over speakers. "The first barrier will be a robo inferno!"

Rin looked up, not even stopping for a moment. She wasn't going to waste her time fighting these, she wasn't saving anyone but their own trouble. This must have been what they fought in the first exam, but right now it wasn't necessary to destroy them, just to get through. However, she could steal some electricity while she was at it.

She leaped on top of a fist that tried to smash down at her, running up the arm and gathering wind en masse, forcing it so hard at the red light-littered face so the bulbs shattered. She tapped each filament that was still on, getting a slight shock and storing what little she could in her body-- the inconvenience of not having her suit.

Ice threatened to grab her feet as Todoroki swept all the robots out in one blow. She jumped, sliding down the back as it came crashing down and blocking the rest of the students. How was he still ahead of her? She should be pro at this-- maybe wind wasn't amazing for battle, not yet at least, but she knew how to move it, and make it move her expertly for running situations. The two faced bastard still ahead of her-- she was getting annoyed, and she was feeling competitive.

That stress she felt at the USJ was gone, and would only surface if she stopped moving, if she ran out of options again. But this was just a game now, it was something she knew she could beat. Her feet would just keep moving, and she'd think on the go.

"Nice job, students! But can you make it through "the fall"?! If you fall, you're out," Present Mic said.

Rin looked over a great chasm with assorted rock platforms and tightropes intertwining all over the place. She couldn't believe she was beginning to enjoy herself, she felt like she was breezing through middle school again. _Just don't get cocky like then too_ , she though.

She took a deep breath, filling her wheezing lungs with extra air so she wouldn't have to take in as she went, and leaped, flinging her body to the first platform with wind, and kicking off again with her second step. They weren't so terribly far, if you took the right route. She just had to be incredibly co-ordinated. There was a moment when she went for that second step, right into the abyss, but caught hold of the tightrope before she fell. She'd take care to stay close to all physical things for options. She held the rope tight and monkeyed over to the next rock, climbing on and starting up with her leaps of faith once again till she reached the end.

Mom, Dad, just watch me!

She was beginning to tire, placing a hand over her chest as her lungs were feeling a little fluxed out. She thought to her studying, counting the time of her breath before she started hiccuping to regulate her breathing. She snapped her fingers too-- to make sure she still had charge.

She did have to put in a request for special sneakers to avoid all electrons constantly flowing out and grounding. She looked down at the scruffy black shoes she had gotten when she was eleven. Still worked fine.

She stopped before the next obstacle. The 'mine field' right out of 'rambo 3'. She could see where the mines were placed, but it was such a hassle to move through them all cautiously and she was still wobbly from pushing herself with her quirk from plat form to plat form from the last obstacle. She groaned, rolling her whole head before breathing and taking short jumps and only balancing herself slightly as she maneuvered cautiously through. At least Todoroki was doing the same, just a step behind her.

She hadn't even realized she'd caught up.

"Out of the way, Half and Half bastard!" Bakugo yelled, coming with notably loud blasts and moving over the landmines like so, by blasting himself into the air. "You think you're sneaky, don't you, shady loser!"

She kept on pushing through, ignoring his taunts. Suddenly, she had to duck, playing a game of twister on the ground to avoid the dots as he blasted over, then Todoroki slid on by. She'd come so close to fire, she almost stopped there frozen in fear. Then she was snapped out of it by another event, getting up as she realized something very abnormal that involved Midoriya was happening.

He was blasting overhead, large noises of the harmless landmines behind going off in unison. He was on a metal plate, from the first obstacles, and passing Todoroki and Bakugo, who rushed to pursue him.

Screw it, she thought, tearing up all the landmines in front of her despite it making it easier on the people behind her. She sent them at the three in front of her and ran the last quarter running now in the top four.

She could see the three ahead of her, and the light of the corridor ahead and started sprinting. She flicked a quick jet of air at Bakugo, basically blowing his own smoke in his face so she could pass him. Her own declaration of war-- and just letting him know she was pissed off about him being responsible for bringing more than a single flame anywhere near her. It reminded her too much of past trauma and she wouldn't take it lightly.

A rush of adrenaline filled her, bursting through the finish line then slowing with a jog. She finally relaxed, taking a deep sigh as she placed both hands on the top of her head. Her boxing sensei's advice to keep her lungs open-- and it also helped with the drawbacks of her quirk. She'd have to be a little more cautious, timing herself before use again. Fifteen minutes, at least for now to recover.

"The results are compiled!" Midnight announced, pointing up to the screen.

Rin hadn't bothered to stay aware of her place when she ran through the corridor, adrenaline driving her. There were the three strongest boys, and she just needed to get among them so her parents would have no doubts about her entering U.A. So she looked at the scoreboard and gasped. She'd made it to second. She was just thinking top ten! Todoroki was third, then Bakugo fourth.

She covered her mouth to hide a slight smile. She hoped this would move her to a good metre with the hero agencies. This was all to fufill her dream, and show her parents what she really could be.

"The top forty-two make it to the next round. But don't worry if you didn't make it! We've prepared other chances for you to shine," Midnight said. "The real competition begins next. The press will be all over it! So give it your all!" She pointed to the screen again, "Behold!"

"Human Cavalry Battle!" It read.

[Zephyr]

"The rules are like this; you can form a group of two to four people. It's the same as a normal human cavalry battle, swipe bands and earn points. Except! Everyone will receive points based on their last performance!" Midnight happily explained. "You're worth five points if you placed forty second, forty one would be ten, forty is fifteen and so on-- with the exception of first place. First place is worth ten million points!"

She smirked, licking her lips. "If I were you, I'd aim for the top guy. It's the chance for the low to become high, welcome to our survival game! Those who reach the top will face new hardships. Those enrolled here will know this saying; plus ultra!"

She went on to explain more, "The person on top will wear a headband of the groups accumulated points. You may not clip your headband besides anywhere above your neck! Even if you crumble in formation or lose a headband, you are not out! If you attack anyone with malice, you are out with a red card! You have fifteen minutes to form your teams!"

Rin looked around and froze. Having no friends was for her convenience, and it was also the advice she followed from Aizawa-sensei. Now it was inconvenient, because of her high points everyone was an enemy. She was definitely on Bakugo's less passive-agressive side today, suddenly no longer a good idea to outright fight him.

Groups were filling up fast, and she looked around in frantic panic to see three together. Ojiro, the purple haired annoyance who showed up to their class, and Aoyama. She shuffled over there, and saw the purple haired kid talking to Ojiro a moment before his eyes went blank, he became silent. The boy told him to be the left, and he immediately got into position.

"Woah, woah, don't brainwash me too since I was going to ask to team with you," Rin said frantically as she approached. "I've got things useful to say."

The boy turned, "You already figured out. You're from 1-A, huh? The one who came second. I'm Shinso Hitoshi. You wanna be rider instead?"

She hesitated to answer, unsure if that meant he was going to brainwash her or not. Figuring it out wasn't accurate-- she didn't know how it worked, she just knew he had just managed to do it to Aoyama and Ojiro somehow.

"I can't brainwash you if you are going to be top," He said.

She sighed a breath of relief. "Okay, I'll be the rider. I'm Hinata Rinko, for reference and I don't particularly enjoy talking, so just order for the better."

Once they'd gathered, Rin tied her band around her forehead and hoodie with sweaty fingers. Hopefully this guy wouldn't take over her mind-- but she hoped Bakugo and Todoroki were more occupied with Midoriya so she didn't have to deal with them. By Shinso's suggestion, they'd just go for top four by taking bands from everyone else but if there was a chance to steal without risk, it was fine to take Midoriya's but that could only happen in the last two minutes, or else they'd be a target and overall screwed.

It was anti-climatic, because they were not in the heat of the battle from the get-go and Rin was exceptionally sensitive to the air around her, knowing when someone was close and doing her favourite thing-- evasion. Dodging, avoiding, every swipe.

"Track that blonde there-- the last five minutes, we'll steal his bands," Shinso said. "It's okay if ours gets taken right now, we won't be a target."

She obeyed, finding rational in his plan. The blonde was Monoma Neito, showing off that he could steal quirks and use them himself. He was taking quite a couple bands, she was sure she could snatch it if she started gathering wind enough to slip through the knots and sweep it all the way to her. They weren't being chased, they weren't stationary. Just observing the targets they could take in one fell swoop.

"Shit... that bomb head's target is the blonde too," Shinso growled. They had seven minutes.

She audibly groaned, looking around for juice. Kaminari must be attacking somewhere, she wanted some of that, but it could hurt the three at the bottom. She pointed around the back of Midoriya, where she could pick up the stray charge without hurting the rest of them. That's what they did, moving out of range once she was adequately charged and hunting for one of the top four. Electricity in her left, wind in her right, hidden up her hoodie sleeve.

Two minutes.

"The metal lashes there, get him," Shinso ordered. "Wait a minute, then move."

She scanned over to the many headbands around the neck of the boy with long eyelashes from 1-B. She waited till the mark hit 0:50. She motioned Shinso to move the group further forward before she swiped up, releasing air and flinging all the headbands at once from his neck. She caught them on the breeze she used to funnel them towards her, quickly flipping them inwards and putting them around her neck.

She was back to dodging, Shinso making sure the two under his control in the rear were keeping up on defense while she pushed anyone away with wind.

Then time was up before she knew it.

She jumped off, just in time for Ojiro and Aoyama to get back their senses. She felt pity for them, but it wasn't a bad team. They wouldn't remember anything. But they came in 3rd.

"Shinso-san, your quirk works really well with someone at your back," Rin said. "You'll make a good hero... so good luck."

"Well, easy for you to say. Aside from that, your help is much appreciated," Shinso said back nonchalantly.

An hour lunch break meant she could go get a cold drink.


	8. Raging Storm

_A/N: Wassup, more pointless Rin talk eeee._

 _Storm! Since she needs sources and is not a straight emitter but is actually a mutant, where does she store her juice? Her body stores electricity in her stomach system! Since it's all watering and acidic, she makes sure to drink water lots to store more that just circulates around (and also avoids the bathroom for this reason, the water sort of burns up with attacking, which is sort of weird but eh) She can't keep too much or she might just electrocute herself. She's not completely immune, but she can negate most effects just by storing it._

 _Air is obviously in her respiratory system, and she can sustain body heat with just her breathing! Because she's a hero-in-training, even though there are lethal ways to use wind/air (asphyxiation), she doesn't of course, like everyone else who can produce fatal results with their quirk. Also if she doesn't keep track of how much air she lets in and out, it can really hurt her lungs (she can take it in through pores in her body as well)_

 _And water! She can't store it within her body, it's difficult to pull water from anywhere within, she can't pull it through her pores like she can air (I'm scared suddenly she'd be drowning from within). Small projectiles mean stuff like rain, sleet, hail, and snow. she can control about two hands fulls of 'ice' which isn't very useful, but she can separate say a wave coming at her, just not control it to her will. that is why she uses it the least_

 _Storm is not omnipotent, but she is gifted because of past training, and she does not reject her quirk like Todoroki. So it's only a matter of time until everyone else catches up._

 _Enjooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooy_

 _ **[Kill Your Heroes]**_

Rin looked down at her buzzing phone, seeing the number from the main Hinata house. Otherwise known as her past home and where her mother and younger sister and brother lived. Also known as her devilish younger twins.

She picked up the phone shakily, lifting it to her ear. "Moshi-Moshi?" she answered, waiting nervously for a reply. She was not scared of her mom, nor did she hate her. It was tiptoe around her mother, there were things she couldn't talk about like what she did with her quirk. Hinata Saaya would hate to hear that her daughter's hair was becoming silver like her fathers, not because she hated her husband now but because that a reminder was so painful it would leave her in shambles. Marriage and the divorce had essentially ruined her life, and turned out poorly for her children. The wine only succeeded in making it worse.

"I saw you! I saw you on TV, big sis!" Hinata Keiko cried over the phone, her eleven year old sister. "You were like- whoosh! Then you were jumping and in the race those boys got ahead of you so you were like- Fwing! Bam! Hey- No I wanna talk!"

A boy was yelling in the back, eventually getting the phone as he yelled into it. "Hey! Why didn't you just beat everyone up in the cavalry battle! You should have just won there!" Hinata Takehiko said.

"Really? I'm glad you're able to watch- but if you want to both talk to me, just put me on speaker phone?" she asked, a little puzzled at their constant bickering to a simple solution. Just kids. "Is mom there?"

"Yeah!" They said in unison. "She's watching too!"

"She cried though," Takehiko said.

"She wasn't sad though. She said she was happy you were growing up well," Keiko added. "You'll come for our birthday, right?! It's in a month- you can't forget! Mom and grandma want to see you! The villain incident had them shook!"

"Shook is not a cool word, so outdated!"

"Shut up, shit-face!"

"Language!" Rin scolded. She paused, looking at her hands, gripping her coins, backing from the vending machine and putting her back against the wall, lowering herself to a seat. "She's been going to her therapy, right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," the twins replied.

"Oh, that's good. I'm really glad... she must be busy now, since you guys called. I'll visit soon... and I promise to do my best even though I'll be cowardly," she said. "Goodbye," she finished, hanging up the phone, taking a breath. One day she'd take them, the twins, and her mother somewhere so they could forget their sorrows and leave them in Japan for just one day. For now, she was going to fight for that chance.

She stared at her hands, sighing as the nervous knot slowly loosened in her chest. She took a moment to breathe, then stood up again. She had to fight Bakugo, him and his fire powers.

Rin didn't want to lose even though she was terrified out of her mind. The more she moved up, the more she'd be targeted. The more targeted, the more Bakugo, Todoroki, and Midoriya would turn their eyes to the quiet, hidden girl. Todoroki and Bakugo who had flames at their disposal, the thing scaring her more than close friends. She was terrified, but she wanted to push forward.

She clinked her coins into the machine, grabbing a soft drink and passing by Bakugo, who seemed to be contemplating something he'd heard. She stopped before him, looking at him.

"If we come face to face, don't let me back down until I've given it my all," Rin said, in preparation to face her fear in the most brutal way.

"I wouldn't let you go until I beat you at your best," Bakugo said back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 _[Incandescence]_

Once lunch was over, Rin returned to the stadium to hear it announced that it would be tournament style with the sixteen teams who made it. And also to see the rest of her female classmates in cheerleading outfits.

"Mineta-san tricked us!" they whined.

Rin wouldn't have whether she was told to or not, honestly. It felt like a bit of a violation, even if she was told it was orders from a teacher.

"It's the final event!" Present Mic announced. "With the sixteen students here, we will have a tournament! One on one combat!"

The event Rin dreaded. Every year there was always one on one combat, even if the details were a little different. This year, it was lots by Midnight to decide how they would be paired up.

Ojiro suddenly lifted his hand. "I don't want to participate," he said, which was understandable to Rin. "I can't remember anything from the last event except talking to that guy and my mind going blank," Ojiro pointed to Shinso. "It doesn't feel right, so I'd like to withdraw. I don't feel right winning in the last seconds and not giving it my all."

"What innocent words..." Midnight said. "I like them! We'll just move people up from fifth place, Team Kendou."

The girl Kendou shook her head. "I think it should be from team Tetsutetsu, since they kept fighting until the end."

Tetsutetsu, the metal guy, was added to the lots instead of Ojiro. Once it had been decided, the students all searched for their names on the screen.

Midoriya versus Shinso, Todoroki versus Sero, Aoyama versus Kaminari, Iida versus Hatsume, Ashido versus Hinata, Tokoyami versus Yaoyorozu, Tetsutetsu versus Kishirima, and Bakugo versus Uraraka.

All these seemed wild, sounding like they'd be done each in an instant depending on who moved first.

Rin sat in the stands alone, waiting for her match with knees drawn into her chest. Ashido was good physically, placing higher in their assessment test but Rin had already beat her once. Fist to fist, she'd just end up treating the rectangle area in which they fought like a boxing ring.

She watched Midoriya break out of Shinso's brainwash, to her surprise and win. Then Todoroki completely beat Seto with a wave of ice that threatened to touch her nose. Aoyama lost to Kaminari... but his brain was short circuited so someone had to move him off stage.

She looked down at the two in front of her; Uraraka and Midoriya in curiosity. They only caught her attention because they were talking away about quirks, and she could see him pointing to notes she couldn't make out in her notebook. They'd been nice to her, maybe now she could make allies? She had worked with Midoriya during the invasion.

"Uh... what's that there?" she asked, pointing to his notebook.

Midoriya jumped with surprise, flinging his notebook into the air before grabbing hold of it. "H-Hinata-san, I didn't notice you were sitting behind us!" he stammered.

"Well, no, I'm not very loud, am I?" she said, a sweat dropping from his reaction.

"It's my hero's notebook," he explained. "I've got all of class 1-A's quirks... you want to see?"

She shook her head, "I've already beat Ashido-san, and if I read into anyone else I'll feel a bit like I'm cheating. Uraraka-san, you're against Bakugo, right? I know he's strong, but I'm not sure how strong, so you just have to do your best! Your quirk is strong too."

"I'm going to do my best, don't worry about me!" Uraraka declared.

Rin looked down at the match between Hatsume and Iida, which wasn't much of one at all. She stood. "I'm going to the waiting room now," she said, walking down the stairs and heading to the second waiting room, waiting for her match to begin.

She walked out when the screen showed her, and as soon as the match began went headfirst at Ashido with a strong gale wind, pushing any acid she could throw back at her direction. They announced she was out of bounds, and Rin was satisfied.

She headed back to the stands, watching Tokoyami beat Yaoyorozu in a matter of seconds. Then it was Tetsutetsu versus Kirishima, which went on forever until a draw, which they had to settle with an arm wrestling competition Kirishima won.

Then it was Uraraka versus Bakugo.

"He was sort of famous in highschool and was involved in the sludge incident! It's Bakugo Katsuki from heroics vs the kid I'm rooting for! Uraraka Ochako! Also from heroics," Present Mic announced.

She wasn't hoping Bakugo would go easy, then it would be terrible to watch someone going easy and playing with someone. That wasn't cool. She was just anticipating what Uraraka would do, leaning forward in her seat for once. She didn't know how this match-up would fair, but if Uraraka got one touch on Bakugo it would be over, wouldn't it?

Uraraka charged, moving in low and letting Bakugo create a smokescreen for her to use, rocks slowly reaching the sky every time she took a step. She used her jacket as a decoy, refusing to stop oving but always getting pushed back. The heroes in the stands viewed Bakugo as a villain, booing him but even the students knew better.

"Thanks for not letting your guard down, Bakugo-san," Uraraka said, then put her fingers together. "I win!"

"Woah! She had a plan up her sleeve the whole time!" Present Mic called.

Rocks rained down like a meteor shower, all trained on Bakugo. He looked up, putting his hand to the sky and sending off a large blast, blowing Uraraka and the rocks away in one sweep.

Uraraka was ready to move again, but fell. She'd gone past her weight limit, and without her special suit she had nothing to combat the nausea her body felt now.

Midnight announced Uraraka couldn't move, so Bakugo won.

"Don't mind, Uraraka-san!" Rin heard herself calling. "You almost had him! You were super cool!"

The next match was Todoroki versus Midoriya.

"They're both at the top of their class! The world ain't big enough for the both of them. It's Todoroki vs Midoriya!" Present Mic announced.

An extremely dangerous match-up. First ice came from Todoroki, which Midoriya literally flicked off, sending a cold wave up into the crowd.

Rin just fixed her temperature to keep warm.

That was one broken finger for Midoriya. It happened twelve times, his fingers were so completely deformed Rin knew they wouldn't ever be the same. It was reckless, if he fought like that as a hero he'd die from his own injuries first. She could see the headshakes from the heroes, but at the same time you couldn't stop watching because there was so much power being thrown from Todoroki and Midoriya. She wanted it to end so Midoriya wouldn't get hurt anymore.

But why was _Midoriya_ mad at Todoroki?

"Everyone here is giving it their all!" Midoriya yelled at Todoroki. "So how can you use only half of your power?! You think you can go for number one like everyone else without giving it your all?! You haven't even put a scratch on me yet! So fight me using your left side!"

 _His right side is freezing up_? Rin speculated, watching Todoroki.

They went head on again, Midoriya getting in a punch to the gut on Todoroki. Todoroki was definitely lagging behind now, constantly being suspect to Midoriya's attacks. But it was brutal to watch the blood and the darkened color of Midoriya's arms become more grotesque with indirect attack.

"My father's-"

"It's your power!" Midoriya said.

There was a moment before a scorching hot breeze swept over the audience. Rin saw the flames below and covered her face in fear. She stood turning away and heading inside and covering her mouth before she could start hyperventilating. Bakugo against Uraraka was okay, she couldn't even feel the heat but this time it was so problematic since the entire arena was basked in the fire glow.

She wrapped her arms around herself, to try and stop the shaking. _It couldn't have even touched you_ , she thought to herself. That's what she thought with her dad around, as a kid too but that wasn't the case in the end. She'd end up scarred, mentally and physically and though she didn't care to put together two different people, Shoto's flames were a crisp copy of her terrifying nightmares. They were too much like Endeavor's. She couldn't beat him.

 _Shit_ , she thought. _How will I do my best against Bakugo if I'm like this? Should I go easy on Tokoyami and lose? But that's so disgraceful... and my parents are watching too._

She wanted to beat Bakugo so hard. She had to give every match her all, she needed to conquer her fear.

She walked down the hall, passing an unmistakable aura. She turned, seeing herself to be in the presence of Endeavor who was probably heading down to either scold or congratulate his son. She couldn't help but tighten her grip on her arms, glaring with fury underneath her hood.

"It's rude to stare with such malicious intent, brat," Endeavor said to her, sensing the anger despite her hidden face.

She closed her snarl, pressing it into a frown forcibly as she forced herself to keep walking. "Aren't you glad you don't have to worry about being burnt," she said, pressing on to the waiting room for her match.

Tokoyami couldn't touch her. The fear from the earlier match had been replaced with a fury for someone who'd torn open a wound anew. The dark shadow came near her, and she lit it up with lightning and pinned Tokoyami and his dark shadow to the ground in an instant.

Tokoyami sighed, "I give up."

She stood, helping him up. "I went for overkill, sorry," she apologized.

She was fired up now.


End file.
